


The Fazbear Kingdom

by Draco7Moony



Category: FNAF, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Multi, Royalty AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 42,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco7Moony/pseuds/Draco7Moony
Summary: Follow the youngest of the Fazbear brothers on his journey to find a way for both him, as well his brothers to marry the ones that they liked.This is a story about Gay couples, arranged marriages, forbidden love, royalty and more...Their parents had searched all nearby kingdoms for the best brides for their four sons and came back with the best. But none of the princes seemed happy. The princesses were nice and kind, that wasn't the problem. It was just that none of them were feeling a spark between them. All of them agreed on needing to feel that, before they wanted to marry someone. Even the princesses agreed on this. None of them wanted to have an arranged marriage, but it seemed like they didn't have a choice. Their parents forced them. But together they came up with a plan, they had to please their parents first, before even having a chance for it to work. But they wanted to try anyway. They had to.(I don't own any of the characters in this story, I'm not Scott Cawthon)
Relationships: Freddy/Bonnie/Toy Bonnie, Fritz Smith/Kevin Rodney, Golden Freddy/Shadow Bonnie, Jeremy Fitzgerald/Erik Cawthon, Mike Schmidt/William Afton, Shadow Freddy/Foxy, Toy Chica/Chica, Toy Freddy/Springtrap





	1. Bride? Or Friend?

Fred POV

It was one those days. Our ‘brides’ were coming over. None of us were happy with this. And don’t take it wrong. All of the girls our parents set up for us were nice, but none of us were feeling a spark. And I was planning to tell mine that today. I just hope that I won’t break her heart that way, because she became a really good friend. Just not my type of bride. I don’t even like women, but if I told my parents that, they would be mad.  
“Who is ready for another day with our beloved brides?” Shadow said, as happy and innocent as possible, since our parents were in hearing distance.

“Why of course we are” Goldie and I responded in an all too innocent voice.  
It was good enough to fool our parents, but we knew what we meant by that tone.  
Thank goodness that our parents didn’t notice that, otherwise we would be disowned.  
That’s why one of us needed to marry a girl. So he could become king, and change the rules for the other three.  
The most logical one to do that would be Freddy, since he is the heir to the throne anyway. But how he looks at two of our servants, that’s not going to happen.

“Darlings, your beloved brides have arrived!” Our mother yelled.  
“Coming mother” My three brothers and I yelled back, and walked towards the entrance hall.  
There stood four girls. Three of them had blond hair, the fourth one had black hair. If I didn’t know better she could have been Shadows sister. All eight of us looked at each other for a moment. But ‘my’ girl was the first to move.  
“Fred, it’s so good to see you again. I missed you” She said, giving me a hug.  
Of course I hugged back, forced bride or not, I can never deny a hug from anyone.  
“I missed you too TiChi. How are you doing?” I asked her, letting go of the hug.

It wasn’t even a lie. I did miss her, but more because it can get quite lonely in a big castle like ours.  
“Shall we go to my room?” I asked, needing to be ‘the perfect prince’ for my parents.  
The moment we were around the corner, I let my fake smile drop. I was still smiling, because I was happy that I wouldn’t be alone for the next couple of hours. But TiChi noticed this.  
“Fred, are you alright? Your expression changed so suddenly” TiChi asked.  
She did care for me, that’s why I liked her, as a friend, not a bride.

“I will tell you when we’re in our room, alright?” I asked, wanting privacy for the both of us.  
When we finally got to my room, I opened the door, and held it for her, showing my manners, so the guards can see.  
When I closed my door behind me, I finally could put that ‘mask’ away.  
I sat on my bed and mentioned for TiChi to sit besides me.  
“Listen TiChi, I like you, quite a lot, but not as a bride. I hope that we can still be friends, because you’re really my best friend” I said, having taken her hand in mine.

“O thank goodness that you feel the same” she said, seeming relieved about what I said.  
“Wait, what?” I asked.  
“What you said, that you liked me as a friend, but not as a bride. I feel the same way about you. You’re amazing Fred, but you’re not my type when it comes down to romance. But you’re my best friend too”  
“Wait, so all this time was a lie? All the fun we had together?” I asked, with a fake heartbroken voice.  
“No it wasn’t. It was genuine, but not romantic”

“Then you’re a really good actresses” I said, being impressed by her actions now.  
“Thanks. I was always fascinated by theater, I go to them as often as I can”  
“Then may I ask you out on a date to the theater?” I said in my high class asshole voice.  
“I would be delighted darling” She replied in the same kind of voice.  
We looked at each other for moment, before erupting into laughter.

“I’m happy with you as one of my friends” She said, laying down on my bed.  
“Unfortunately our parents think different about this” I said, my bear ears drooping down, remembering what our parents want from us.  
“Do you brothers have the same problem? Not being happy with their arranged brides”  
“O no, they aren’t happy with them, but we’re figuring out who we do like”  
“What do you mean?” She asked, turning her head to look at me.  
“Well, I think I have figured it out, but I’m not 100% sure. You want to know who I think it is?”  
“Yeah, it sounds fun”


	2. Who do you like?

"Well, I suspect that Shadow is in love with one of the guards, particular the one that guards his door"  
"Which one of them?" TiChi asked, rolling over so she was laying on her stomach, still looking at me.  
"The one with red hair and fox ears, his name is Foxy"  
"He's good looking not gonna lie"  
"He's taken. If Shadow ever has the courage" I said, laughing a bit.  
"O no need to worry, I like girls. Yay, I'm gay" She said giggling.  
"Me too, high-five!" I said. Luckily she high-fived back.

"But who do the others have an eye on?" She asked, getting back to the subject that we were discussing.  
"I think that Goldie is our only hope on getting the throne"  
"Why?"  
"He doesn't like Chica that much, but he seems to like Shade quite a lot"  
"I ship it. They would be a cute couple. And better than the ones that are here now"  
"And I think Freddy likes two boys. Both being our servants"

"O, really?" TiChi asked, full of non-believe.  
"Yes, I think he likes Bonnie and Bon"  
"Isn't Bon your personal servant?"  
"Yes, but he works better when he's happy, and he's happy when he has visited Freddy. Same goes for Freddy. And in order to keep both of them out of trouble, I make Bon retrieve or bring stuff from or to Freddy"  
"That's really nice of you. But have you ever asked Bon if he likes Freddy?"

"I haven't" I said, realizing that I never had this confirmed.  
"Then go ask him!" TiChi said, poking my side.  
"Alright, alright, I'll ask him" I said, getting up to call Bon.  
In less that a minute Bon knocked at my door.  
"That was fast Bon. New record maybe?" I said, closing the door behind him.  
"O, it was nothing sir" He said, his heavy breathing was audible, but I didn't go against him about that.

"How many times have I asked you to call me Fred, instead of sir. And please sit down"  
He just eyed me and looked at TiChi next.  
"I don't mind sweetheart, please sit down, Fred just wants to take care of you as much as he can"  
"But I'm supposed to take care of him miss"  
"Bon, sit. And don't call us sir and miss. Our names are Fred and TiChi" I said, more a an order than an request.  
He finally sat down, even if it was on the little stool, instead on the bed, where we both wanted him to sit.

"You can come sit on the bed with us" TiChi said, patting next to her on the bed.  
"R-really?" Bon asked, full of disbelieve. TiChi and I both nodded.  
"My parents asked you to do a couple of things for them, didn't they?" I asked Bon when he sat down on the bed.  
"Yes, they did. I'm sorry" He said, his bunny ears hanging on the side of his head.  
"Hey, no need to be sad. If you answer my next question honestly, you can go see Freddy, alright?"  
His ears perked up by the mention of Freddy's name.

"Do you like Freddy? As in, do you love Freddy?"  
His eyes showed fear, and his ears immediately went back down.  
"Please, answer honestly, I won't tell my parents" I said, hoping to give him courage to answer me honestly.  
He gulped before speaking again.  
"Y-yes, I do like him that way" He said softly, rubbing his arm.

"I'll go grab my things so I'll be gone as soon as possible" He said, getting up.  
But we weren't letting him go like that. So he got pulled back onto the bed again.  
"You're not going anywhere" I said.  
His eyes showed real fear now. He probably thought that I would get him banned right now.

"I'm not going to report you. You're going to deliver something for me instead" I said, getting over to my table, picking up a black sheet and a pencil and writing something down.  
"Here, I need you to deliver this to Freddy, I need an answer back and I need you to bring it back to me"  
I said formally, giving him the piece of paper.  
Bon was nearly in tears from my kindness and did something I didn't expect, but didn't mind at all. He hugged me.

"Thank you" He said softly.  
"Hey, someone has to make sure that a ship happens. It's a hard task, but somebody has to do it" I said.  
"I do need you to bring Bonnie back too, he needs to answer this question too"  
"He would have the same answer as me, I talked to him about Freddy"  
"Give me back the paper, I need to correct something"  
"What do you need to correct?" TiChi asked.

"That not one, but both of his cruches like him back" I said smiling.  
"Here, go deliver this. I do need you and Bonnie to act like nothing happened, since my parents may not know"  
"Of course. And again, thanks Fred" He said, before opening the door and walking towards Freddy's room.  
"Now, back to our topic. We know about the cruches of your brothers, but what about yours?" TiChi asked.  
I walked to the window and looked outside. I had an amazing view over the city that our castle was in.  
"Come stand next to me, I'll show you. If he's outside, at least" I said, looking for the boy that I liked.  
Luckily I spotted him.

"Over there. A greenish bunny. Working in the carrot fields" I said, pointing at the boy.  
TiChi followed my finger, and saw him too.  
"He's adorably. I hope you get to speak to him sometime"  
"I hope so too. I have seen him many times now. I have to resist the urge to just run out of the castle and visit him"  
I was looking at him, not focusing on what TiChi said, because one way or another, he was looking back at me.  
This was the first time we locked eyes. I kindly waved at him, and he waved back.  
The moment I realized he waved back, I began to blush.

"Hey, what's wrong?" TiChi asked me.  
"H-he waved back" I said, turning back to her.  
I heard her giggle because of my actions.  
I wanted to say something, but someone knocked at my door.  
"Yes? You can come in" I said to the person at the other side of the door.  
When the door opened Freddy stormed in.  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He repeated, giving me one of his bearhugs, nocking me over in the process.  
"Hey, no problem big bro. That's what brothers are for" I said, returning the hug.

"O, and lunch is ready" He said, letting me go.  
"We'll be coming, I need to talk to Fred first" TiChi said, shoeing Freddy away.  
"Alright, I'll tell mother and father that you two will arrive in a couple of minutes" Freddy said, and walked away.  
"What did you want to talk about with me?" I said, standing up and turning towards TiChi.  
"About the cruches of your brothers. I want to help you to get them together"  
"Really? That would be amazing!"  
"Yes, really. I want those ships to happen" She said, jumping up and down.


	3. Lets go on a date

“I can ask Shade later today about her thoughts on Goldie. And I will come up with something for Foxy and Shadow” She said, opening the door so we could go to the dining room.  
“I heard that there’s a theater in your town” She said, knowing that the guards were listening to us.  
“What about going there together? Wouldn’t that be a delightful date?”  
“I would love to Fred” She said, leaning on my shoulder and holding my arm.  
I should be good enough to fool my parents. Finally we arrived and I opened the doors and held them for her.

“I’m sorry that we’re a bit later than the rest, mother, father, but we were discussing where to go to for our date”  
“O, where do you want to go to then?” My mother replied.  
“The theater in this town. I love the theater and I would love to go there with Fred” TiChi answered for me.  
“Well… You can have permission to go there. But you do need to bring a guard with you, you can’t get hurt”  
“We will mother. Thank you for letting us have our date at the theater” I said, both bowing to show our appreciation.  
We sat down and started to eat our lunch.

When we were finished, TiChi and I excused ourselves to get ready for our ‘date’.  
“I can’t believe how easy it is to trick your parents” TiChi said, putting on some normal clothing, since we didn’t want to get recognized.  
“It’s years of practice that I used and you’re a really good actress” I said, putting on some normal clothes myself.  
“Now how do I look?” She asked, turning around to show me.  
“Very boring and plain, and as normal as you could possibly be” I said, looking at her normal, plain yellow T-shirt.  
“Good. So do you” She said, looking at my brown shirt with some black pants.

We were both looking very different as we normally looked. It was really toned down compared to us usually.  
“Now, shall we get Foxy to join us to the theater?” TiChi asked.  
“Yes, I know he has some normal clothing too, so he would fit in with us” I said.  
At that moment Bon walked in, having some clean clothes in his hands.  
“O, hey Bon. What do you think of the new style of TiChi and me?”  
“It’s very normal and plain. Especially for someone of your status” He said with a voice that was mocking my mother.  
“Are you going into town?” He asked, opening my closet to put the clothing away.

“Yes, we are. Do you know where Foxy is? We need to take a guard with us, and we wanted to ask him”  
“You’re not trying to steal him away from Shadow, are you?” Bon asked, eyeing me suspiciously.  
“No, but Foxy is the most trustworthy out of the guards in this castle. And he deserves some fun”  
“Very wise choice Fred. He does seem like he needs some fun, and maybe a little bit of sleep too”  
“Can you send Foxy to me? And a set of his normal clothes?”

“I will, bye!” Bon said, running away towards Shadows room, because that was Foxy’s spot.  
Half a minute later Foxy knocked at my door.  
“Come in Foxy”  
“What did you need me for sir?” Foxy asked very formally.  
“One, don’t call me sir, call me Fred. And two, we’re going into town, and we want you to join us”  
“But of course, I shall join you”

“Hey Fred, here are the clothing for Foxy. O, hi Foxy, have fun!” Bon cheered, walking in, and out of the room.  
“And three, I want you to put these on, we’re going in disguise” I said, handing Foxy his clothes.  
After five minutes he came out of the dressing room.  
“This is so much more comfortable than that armor” He said, moving his arms freely.  
“Good, are you ready to go into town with us?”  
“Yeah, but where are going anyway?” Foxy asked, not knowing where we wanted to go.

“We’re going to the theater” TiChi said, already showing joy.  
“Let’s go then” I said, walking out of my room, but walking the opposite way of the grand doors, Foxy following me.  
“Erm, aren’t you two going the wrong way?” TiChi asked, pointing at the ‘right’ way.  
“No, there’s a secret passage way over here” I said, pointing at a window.  
“That’s a window” She said in an ‘matter of fact’ voice.  
“It’s not an ordinary window” I said, opening it, and showing a secret staircase.


	4. The show must go on

"When and how did you find this?" TiChi asked.  
"Shadow and I found this when we were bored once, and even since then we go outside through this staircase"  
Foxy's ears perked up when I said Shadow. I looked over at TiChi to see if she saw it too. She looked back at me with a small smile, letting me know that she saw it too.  
"Let's go before my parents find us" I said, getting to the staircase.  
"Are you sure that it's safe?" TiChi asked.

"Yeah, we use it all the time. Goldie only fell down once" I said, smiling at them.  
"If you need help I can help you get down" Foxy said to TiChi.  
"Thanks, but I think I will be fine, but if I fail, please catch me" She said.  
"Of course I will" Foxy said, getting down the staircase.  
When we were safely on the ground we started to walk towards the village.  
We had to take a little sideway, just to be sure that no one saw us getting out of the castle.

"It's beautiful here! It's such a lovely village" TiChi said, who has never been here before.  
"Yea, it's really nice down here" Foxy said, being able to finally relax for once.  
"We can go to the theater right now, then we will be in time for their performance. After that we can go shopping"  
"Sounds like a plan" TiChi and Foxy said.  
I wanted to be in time for the theater, but both were looking around them, so I decided to get them to run after me.  
"Last one at the theater is a rotten egg" I said, sprinting away.

"Hey! I don't even know where it is!" TiChi yelled, running after me.  
"I'm not going to be a rotten egg" Foxy said, running after us.  
But we didn't know how fast Foxy was, and he caught up with us with ease.  
Eventually we all got to the theater, Foxy being the first to get there.  
"How are you so fast?" TiChi asked after she regained her breath.  
"I'm a fox, foxes are naturally fast" He said.  
"Foxes are faster that bears and chickens, but they aren't as fast as you are"

"Then I don't know how I'm as fast as I am" he said shrugging.  
"Let's get inside, we don't want to be late now, do we?" I asked.  
They didn't say anything, but followed me instead.  
I paid for the three of us. Something that Foxy was really happy for.  
We were walking past the backstage, when we overheard some people talking.  
"We're missing one person, Sofia is sick. We need one girl more in order to perform" A ginger haired boy said.  
"We need someone that is good at acting and we need her in 5 minutes" A brown haired boy said.

"My friend here is really good at acting, maybe she can help?" I offered to the two boys.  
"If she wants, that would be amazing" The ginger said.  
"Yes, if I can help, I would love to" TiChi said.  
"Amazing! Please follow me, then I'll tell you the most important stuff" The brown haired boy said, walking away.  
TiChi looked at Foxy and me for a moment, before running after the brunette.  
"You have no clue how much we needed someone to play that role" The ginger said, scratching the back of his head.

"No problem, she really likes the theater and wants to become an actress" I said.  
"Well, it really helped us. So could I give you three a tour after the show?" He said, wanting to show his delight.  
"That would be awesome!" Foxy said, before looking over at me.  
"We would love to" I said.  
"Well, if you would be here at the end of the show I can show you around. See you after the show!" he said.  
"We'll be here!" Foxy and I shouted back, running towards the stage, since they were beginning.

We quickly got to our places, sitting down just in time, only a few seconds later the curtain opened.  
"Thank you all for coming to our show. Thanks to one of our actresses calling in sick and needing to find an replacement for her, the show started a bit later than expected. But, without further ado, enjoy the show!"  
The show was really good and before we knew, it was time for the break. Luckily I didn't need to move, because Foxy had fallen asleep on my shoulder and I didn't want to wake him. If he was this tired, he needed some sleep.  
TiChi visited me and Foxy, since we were the only ones left in the room.

"Aww... He looks so adorable when he's sleeping like this" She said softly, not wanting to accidentally wake him.  
"He is, I understand why Shadow likes him that much" I said, petting his head a little bit.  
"By the way, we're getting a backstage tour when the show is done" I said.  
"That's really nice of them. They're really happy that I could help them out" TiChi said.  
"Good. But go back and get the lines in your head, the first half went so well, we don't want your second part to fail"

"Alright, alright. I'll go back in a minute, because you will never believe who works backstage!"  
"Who? Santa Claus?" I said in a sarcastic tone.  
"No Springtrap. The boy that you have a crush on. His name is Springtrap"  
"Springtrap... Even his name sounds nice" I said dreamy.  
"Thank you, I got it for my birthday" someone behind me said.  
I turned my head towards the voice. It belonged to the greenish bunny. To Springtrap.  
Even his voice was hypnotizing me. I was clearly in love, no doubt. I felt my cheeks get redder with the moment.

"O-o, h-hey m-my n-name is Fred" I said, falling over my words thanks to his presence.  
"Fred, nice name for a nice looking boy" He said with a wink.  
I hid my now burning face in my hands. But unfortunately, this movement woke Foxy.  
"Hey, what's going on?" He said sleepy, rubbing one of his eyes.  
"Fred's crush is flirting with him, and now he's embarrassed" TiChi said.  
"O, so I'm your crush?" Springtrap asked.  
I couldn't talk, so I just nodded instead.

"Well, I'm sorry, but my heart already belongs to someone else" He said dreamy, yet sounding sorry for me.  
"But I hope we could be friends" He said when I didn't respond.  
"Don't trust his Fred, he just wants to infiltrate the castle" Foxy said, getting defensive of me.  
"Infiltrate the castle?" Springtrap asked.  
"Yes dear, you're not just talking to some villagers, but to the youngest of the Fazbear princes, his 'bride' and one of his guards" TiChi said.

Now Springtrap was the one to be speechless.  
"The princes wouldn't come down here without letting everyone know" He said, shaking his head.  
"No, the king and queen would do it that way, all that my brothers and I want is to not get recognized" I said.  
"Alright, if you're so sure that your one of the princes, say something only one of them would know"  
"How? None of them have ever met you before" Foxy said.

"Earlier today we waved at each other, and soon after that I got knocked down by my older brother Freddy" I said.  
Springtrap looked at me with big eyes, he realized that we were speaking the truth.  
"O crap" He said to himself.  
"What is it darling?" TiChi asked.  
He just sat down in the chair that was right behind him.  
He murmured something to himself again, but this time not audible for me.

But Foxy seemed to have heard what he said, and was now in shock himself.  
"What is it?" I asked, wanting to know what was so shocking.  
Springtrap spoke up again. This time clear enough for me to hear.  
"My crush... Likes me back..." He said.  
It was silent for a moment, before it was broken by TiChi fangirling.  
"My ship is sailing!" She screamed.  
"TiChi! Please! Not so loud!" I said, trying to calm her down.  
Springtrap stood up in the meantime so he could go back backstage.

"I hope to speak you again your majesty, but I need to go, the show is starting again in a couple of minutes"  
"Don't call me majesty, my name is Fred. So please, just call me Fred, no one is supposed to know"  
Springtrap nodded and ran backstage, followed by TiChi.  
"Well, we only have seem the first half of the show, and it already is more eventful that at the castle" Foxy said.  
"Yeah, that's why I wanted to go into town, and not stay in that boring castle"  
"And you finally had the chance to talk to your crush" Foxy said.  
"Talking about crushes, do you like someone Foxy?" I asked, looking at him, to see what his reaction would be.

"Well... Um..." foxy stammered.  
"It's Shadow, isn't it?" I asked him.  
"Yes, it is. Please don't tell anyone" He said, rubbing his arm like Bon did.  
"O no, I'm going to tell him. He deserves to know that his cruch likes him back"  
"Wait, what?" Foxy asked, not expecting that Shadow liked him too.  
"Why else do you think he wants you near? Why else would he place you in front of his door?"

"I don't know. I never questioned it" He said after taking some time to think about what I said.  
"Well, I know a deal. If you help me with Springtrap, I'll help you with Shadow"  
"Deal" Foxy said without second thought.  
In the meantime all the people had came back from their break, and had sat down again.  
"Thank you for wanting to help me Fred" Foxy whispered, laying his head back on my shoulder.  
"You can go to sleep again, you need it. I'll wake you up when it's over" I said, petting his head.  
When I said that the show started again.


	5. Giong into town? Can I join?

When the show was over, Foxy and I received a compliment from an old lady.  
"You two are so cute together" She said.  
"Thanks, but we aren't a couple, we're just good friends and he was really tired" I said, not wanting people to think that Foxy was my boyfriend.  
"O, I'm sorry" She said.

"Don't be ma'am. It's good to know that we have some support from someone" I said, being thankful that she at least supports gay people.  
"O, so you're both gay, but not together?" She asked.  
"No, Foxy here is in love with my brother. So I wouldn't dare to date him. I like to stay alive"  
She giggled from my response. Good to know I made someone laugh today, so I smiled back to her.  
Foxy had left to go to the toilet and came back.

"Fred, what's going on?" He asked.  
"This nice lady had complimented us. But I told her that we indeed are gay, but not a couple"  
"Hey, at least it's some support" He said, shrugging a bit.  
"Would you two be so kind to meet my son? He's gay too, but doesn't feel accepted by his friends. I think it would be nice for him to know that he isn't the only one"

"Erm, we're waiting for a friend, so we can't leave this room" I said, looking at the stage.  
"But if you could bring him here, that would be great" I said, turning back to the lady.  
"O, but of course dear, in fact, he's coming right now" she said, looking over my shoulder.  
I looked behind me to see Springtrap and TiChi walking over to us.  
"Hi mom. What is it? They wanted me to give a tour of the place to some kids" Springtrap said to the lady.

"Are they talking about us?" Foxy softly asked me.  
I just shrugged in response.  
"O great, you already found the people you need to show around" the brown haired male from before said.  
He walked across the stage, looking at all of us, but disappeared as quick as he had appeared.  
Springtrap just looked at us, slightly embarrassed. Probably for calling us a bunch of kids.

"Non taken, I'm used to being called a kid" I said, not even lying about it, my brothers love to call me a little kid.  
"O, how so dear?" Springtraps mother asked.  
"I have three older brothers and they call me a little kid quite a lot. Another name is little brother, but I am"  
"It's better that being one of the oldest. They have to take all the responsibilities" Springtrap said.  
"Like being the only child is any better" TiChi said.

"What about having a sibling, but not knowing where she is?" foxy said, a hint of sadness in his voice.  
"You have a sister? I never knew you had any siblings" I said.  
"Yes, I have, I just don't know where she is. I'll tell what happened to us another time" He said with his ears drooping on the side of his head and on the edge of crying.  
Apparently TiChi, Springtrap and I had the same idea. To give foxy a hug.

"Heh, thank you guys" He said, hugging us back.  
After a minute or so we let go of each other.  
"Now, where is this promised tour?" Foxy said, standing up.  
"Follow me and I will give you a tour of this place"

~After the tour~

"We should be going now, if we still want to look around the town" Foxy said.  
"Yeah, we should. Bye!" I said, waving at Springtrap and the other actors.  
"thank you so much for letting me perform with you guys" TiChi said.  
"No problem. And if you ever want to start an acting career, or just want to act again, you'll know where to find us" The brown haired boy from before said.  
"O, I will come back" TiChi said, before turning around towards me and Foxy so we could leave.

We were walking down the road from the theater to the rest of the town, when we hear someone running towards us. Foxy was the first to notice, and pulled his sword out from, I don't even know where, and stood protectively in front of me and TiChi. But just as soon as he pulled his sword, he let it down again.  
It came to a halt once it saw Foxy's sword, and revealed itself to be Springtrap.

"O, it's just you Springtrap, I'm sorry, I thought you were a threat to Fred and TiChi"  
"None taken, you were just doing your job. I was running towards you three with quite some speed" Springtrap chuckled.  
God, I love that boy. Even though I don't know him that well... I do hope that that can change soon.

"I just wanted to know... Will I see you again Fred?" Springtrap said, looking directly into my eyes.  
"And the two of you too of course" He said once he realized he was forgetting that we weren't alone.  
"You will definitely see me again. I just don't know when, my parent can be quite the strict type of parents"  
"Quite? Mate, you and your brothers aren't even allowed outside the castle without at least one guard. And then I'm still talking about the castle grounds" Foxy said.  
"Yeah, alright. They are about as strict as they can be. We aren't even supposed to be here without letting everyone know"

"Sounds like you're locked up in that giant castle of yours" Springtrap said.  
"Pretty much. That's why we wanted to come to the town, without my parents for once"  
"If you're not heading back to the castle yet... Would it be alright if I showed you around town?"  
"We would like to. And Fred here would love to" Foxy said, elbowing me.  
"Of course he would love that. Would you just like it if Shadow wanted to show you the castle and its secrets?" TiChi asked Foxy.  
"No... I would love that" He said embarrassed.  
Springtrap and I giggled at the little 'fight' Foxy and TiChi had, but were silent again once they noticed.

"So... Where do you want to go first?" Springtrap asked.  
At that moment Foxy's stomach began to growl. It wasn't unusual for him to not eat breakfast, so I guess he didn't eat breakfast today.  
"A place to eat it is" Springtrap said.  
"Anything you like to eat? There are some good restaurants nearby... Or I could bring you to a café where they make really good sandwiches"

"Well... It is supposed to be a date, so why not arestaurant?" TiChi proposed.  
"Follow me, there is a really good restaurant down this street. It is quite expansive though, so I don't know if it's really as good as they say it is" Springtrap said.  
"Well let's find out, shall we?" I said, already walking down the road we were standing on.  
Springtrap powerwalked towards me, so he could walk beside me, while Foxy and TiChi walked behind us.


	6. A table for four

Springtrap and I were getting to know each other a little bit better, when he suddenly stopped.  
"Here it is" Springtrap said, looking up to the nice building.  
"Enjoy your lunch" he said when we walked inside.  
"What do you mean? You're joining us right?" TiChi asked.

"I can't, my family isn't wealthy enough to afford a restaurant like this one" he said while scratching his head.  
"If that's the problem, I'm sure Fred can pay for you too" TiChi said.  
"Wasn't that the plan already? Me paying for all of us?" I said.  
"Really?! O thank you, thank you, thank you! I always wanted to try this restaurant, buy I never got to try it" Springtrap said, giving me a hug.

"It's no big deal. It's not like my parents really use money for anything fun anyway"  
"Enough talking! Let's eat!" TiChi said, pulling us inside.  
Once we stepped inside, Foxy and Springtrap started to look around. TiChi and I weren't as impressed as they were, but we're both living in a castle, so that isn't that surprising.  
Meanwhile TiChi was already talking to a waiter.

"If you would follow me" The waiter said.  
He brought us to a table right next to a window. Here we had a beautiful view over the lake that the town was built around.  
"Do you want something to drink?" the waiter asked.  
"I want some sparkled Green Tea" TiChi said.  
"I want some Fanta please" I said.

Foxy and Springtrap looked at me, probably wanting me to order for them.  
"You can order whatever you want, I don't know what you like" I said to them.  
"A Fanta for me too please" Foxy said.  
"A hot chocolate for me please" Springtrap said.  
"With some whipped cream?" the waiter asked.

Springtrap eyed me again. I just nodded in response.  
"Yes please" He said to the waiter, who left after he got the orders for our drinks.  
"What? I really like chocolate" Springtrap said after we all looked at him.  
"I get that, but it's mid-spring. Why would you want some hot drink?"  
"If Springtrap wants hot chocolate, let him have it. Maybe if you ask nice enough he let you take a bit of the whipped cream" I said.  
Foxy and Springtrap looked questioning towards me.

"Don't think I didn't notice you sneaking into the kitchens and leaving with some whipped cream on your face"  
"I thought no one saw that..." Foxy said with a small voice, while burying his face in the menu.  
"Thank you for paying for us" Springtrap said.  
"No problem, I want to do something for my friends" I said while looking at the menu.  
"One thing though, I want both of you to just look at the food, and not at the prizes"  
"Alright" Both Springtrap and Foxy said.

We all started to look at the menu, deciding on what to eat, when our waiter came back.  
"Here are your drinks sirs and madame" he said when he put our drinks in front of us.  
"Have you been able to make a choice of what you want to eat?"  
"Yeah, I would like the French toast please" I said.  
"Me too" Springtrap said.

"I would like an egg and bacon sandwich" Foxy said.  
"And I want a grilled cheese sandwich" TiChi said.  
"Alright, I will bring them to you as soon as they're ready" The waiter said and walked away.  
"Thank you again for wanting to pay for me" Springtrap said.  
"See it as a thank you for letting TiChi help you out with your play"

"Really? I though he needed to see it as a date" Foxy said.  
"Well, if he sees how kind Fred is, he might want to go on a date with Fred" TiChi said.  
"We're right here, you know?" Springtrap said.  
"O, we know, we just love to tease you guys" Foxy said.

"I would stop talking about that if I were you Foxy. I would know the one that I would be teasing could take me away from the place that I would be guarding" I said.  
Foxy was once again silent.  
"I didn't say you weren't allowed to talk at all, just not about that" I said.  
"Sorry" He said, still having his ears against his head.

"Hey I'm not mad at you. Didn't you hear the undertone I was talking in?"  
"No, I didn't"  
"By the way, if I were to place you somewhere else, I would be in big trouble with Shadow"  
Springtrap wanted to say something, but was cut off by his plate being placed in front of him.  
"O my, this is looking really good" He said.

"It does" Foxy said, looking at the plate that was placed in front of him.  
"Thank you" TiChi and I said when our plates were placed in front of us.  
Foxy looked at TiChi and Springtrap, who were both eating, and at me, who was a the point of taking a bite.  
"My parents aren't here, there is no need to pray, unless you want to" I said, not knowing if Foxy was religious.  
"O no, I don't need to pray, I'm just used to the king and queen wanting to pray before eating"  
"I don't believe in needing to thank god for the food on our plate, I believe in needing to thank the cook"

"I agree with that one, cooking is way harder than it looks" Springtrap said.  
Foxy and TiChi looked at him.  
"What? I'm the oldest at home, I need to help my mom cook from time to time" He said, looking back at them.  
"Let's just eat our food while it's still warm, shall we?" I said.  
The other agreed by taking a bite of their food.


	7. We're almost late!

After we finished our lunches, we went into town. We were just walking on the road, when Springtrap suddenly pulled us into a sideway.  
"Is there something wrong Springtrap?"  
"O no, not at all" He said nervously.  
Foxy raised one eyebrow.  
"Everything's not alright when you say it like that"

"What do you mean? I'm fine, everything's fine. I just remembered that this is a shorter way"  
"We weren't going anywhere in particular" I said.  
"Springtrap, please don't lie to us. You can tell us" TiChi said.  
"Please, let's just continue walking" Springtrap said, turning around to walk away from the big street we came from.

But before we even had set one step, we heard a different voice.  
"Where are you going Springtrap? Don't you want to see your friends again?" A boy with white and pink hair said.  
"Somewhere else. I need to give these tourists a tour around the city" Springtrap said, ready to walk away.  
"Aren't friends more important?"  
"I asked you that last week, and your answer was no, so that's my answer too."

The boy huffed before speaking again.  
"Fine then, will we see you later?"  
"Maybe, depends on where you guys are, and how much energy I have left"  
"You better come, or you know what happens when you don't" the boy said, and turned around to walk away.  
"Who was that?" Foxy asked once the boy was gone.

"No one to worry about. Just one of my friends. They love pulling pranks, but they often need me to do them"  
"Why? Can't they to that themselves?" TiChi asked.  
"They can, but if I pull the pranks, they won't get into trouble" Springtrap said.  
"What happens when you don't do that?"  
I saw Springtrap getting uncomfortable from that question, so I tried to change the subject.

"Hey TiChi? At what time would you be brought home again?" I asked, realising I didn't know what time it was.  
"It's almost 14:00. We should head back to the castle if we want to be back in time" Foxy said.  
"Is it already that late? Geesh, time flies" TiChi said.  
"It's almost 14:00? I need to get back to the theatre before the next show starts" Springtrap said.

"Will we see each other again?" He asked me.  
"Definitely. I just don't know when, nor do I know where we will meet, but we will see each other again. I promise"  
We all waved goodbye to Springtrap before racing each other to the secret entrance to the castle.  
Foxy went first, to see if the coast was clear. When we didn't hear anything of Foxy we decided to climb up the stairs to take a peek of why he wasn't responding.

I climbed up first, but I wasn't prepared for what I saw once I was upstairs.  
Foxy was pinned against the wall by Shadow. Foxy was a stuttering, blushing mess, while Shadow just stood there with the biggest smirk on his face.  
"That should teach you not to leave me unattended without me knowing about it" Shadow said

"O, hey Foxy, hey Shadow" TiChi said and walked past them.  
Shadow looked at us in shock, and started to get red himself. But he regained himself quite quickly.  
"You saw nothing, alright?" He said with a firm voice.  
"If you didn't see us in these clothing at the secret passageway" I said, knowing how to deal with my brothers.  
"This conversation and actions never happened" He said with his hand for me to shake, still having that firm voice.

"What conversation? What actions?" I asked like my memory was wiped.  
Both of us walked away without saying another word.  
"That was a close one" TiChi said once I stood next to her.  
"Meh. Shadow wouldn't have told anyone anyway. Foxy would be in trouble if he would"

"You're finally back. How was your date sweety?" My mother asked us.  
"It was good mother. We had a fun time at the theatre and even went to a restaurant afterwards. I'm sorry that we're back later than planned"  
"Thank you for letting me and Fred go on a date in your beautiful town. It was a really nice date" TiChi said.  
"Well, I'm happy you two had fun, but it's time for TiChi to go home"

"I'll walk her to her ride home" I said, taking her hand in mine and walking away.  
"Aww. Why not to my home? Isn't that what gentlemen are supposed to do?"  
"If I could, I would. It's just that mother and father wouldn't want me to be late for dinner" I said with a 'gentlemen' voice.  
"That's too bad. Maybe you should ask if you could do that one time"

She looked back over her shoulder.  
"I mean, just imagine how fun a sleepover would be" She said when she saw that we were out of hearing range.  
"That sound fun. Having a sleepover at someone else's place than your brothers room"  
"Wait, what?" She asked between giggles.  
"Before you, the only friends I had were my brothers. I didn't really have any other choice" I said, now laughing too.

We stood still because we were at TiChi's ride home.  
"Until next time!" I said, waving at her.  
I heard my brothers do the same behind me.  
"Bye!" All the girls said in return.  
I walked back inside, when I was pulled aside.

"How was your date with my guard?" Shadow asked me.  
"It was fun! You should do it too sometimes" I said with a cheery voice.  
"But for real. Foxy is the only one I trust enough to come along without telling mother and father about anything"  
"He isn't the only guards we can trust"  
"What do you mean?"

"There is another guard that's trustworthy enough to not tell mother or father about anything"  
"O? What's his name?"  
"He can tell you himself" Shadow said, pointing at one of the guards.  
the guards he was pointing at had dark brown hair and light brown eyes.  
"My name's Mike, sir" He said with a bow.

"What did you do, or rather, didn't do, to earn my brother trust?"  
"I didn't tell the king, nor queen that Shadow and Goldie switch brides when they're here"  
I looked over to Shadow, who nodded.  
"If my brother trust you, I do too" I said.

"That's pleasant to hear sir"  
"And please, stop calling us sir!" Shadow and I said at the same time.  
"Sorry. But um, do I need to call you by your name's then?"  
"Yes, please do"

"We should get back inside, mother might question what takes us so long" Shadow said.  
"Well then, bye Mike, it was nice to meet you"  
"It was good to meet you too sir, erm, Fred" Mike said.  
Mike gave us a small wave when we headed back inside.  
Both Shadow and I walked back to our rooms.

"Did you have a fun day?" Shadow asked.  
"Yeah I did. And guess what?"  
"Alright, I'll bite. What?"  
"I finally met the boy I always see. His name is Springtrap"  
"Good to hear that you had a fun day too" Shadow said, ruffling my hair before I went into my room.


	8. Hey! That's my idea!

It was a couple of days later. Freddy and Goldie had asked me how my 'date' was, and both said it sounded like fun.  
Right now we were all eating lunch. No one had really said anything, until Goldie spoke up.  
"Mother?"  
"Yes dear?"

"Could I go with Chica to the theatre? Fred made it sound like a really good date"  
"Hey! No fair! I was going to ask the same thing!" Shadow said suddenly.  
"I asked mother earlier today, and she had said she would think about it" Freddy said.  
"Or we could go on a double, double-date" I said, wanting to do the same thing again, because the excuse had worked so well.

"That sounds like an amazing idea!" All three of my brothers said in union.  
"Well, that's settled then. All your princesses would come over tomorrow anyway" Mother answered all of our requests.  
"Normally, I would make this into a family visit, but because you all wanted to go on a date, I suppose we could let all you go alone for once. You still need to take some guards with you" Father said.  
"We understand that that's for our safety, so we will take some guards with us" Goldie said.

That wasn't a lie. We all knew that if we didn't do that thing, we could be in a lot of danger. It was the only rule none of us would break. The only problem was that most of the guards would tell mother and father about the things we did that we weren't supposed to do as 'royalty'. At least, it was like that until we found out that Foxy didn't do those things. And Mike had said he wouldn't tell mother or father either.

When we were done with dinner, we waited until mother told us we could leave.  
"You all may be excused" Mother said.  
Shadow and I immediately stood up and walked the opposite way than our rooms were.  
"Hey, why such a rush?" Goldie asked us, who was trying to speed walk towards us as elegant as possible, until he gave up on that and just ran to catch up on us.

"I want to tell the guards who are coming with us what our plans for tomorrow are" Shadow said.  
"I want to send Springtrap a letter, asking if he will be at the theatre tomorrow"  
Goldie was clearly taking in what we just said, because he looked to be deep in his thoughts  
"But doesn't Foxy stand in front of your room?" Goldie asked Shadow first, before looking at me.

But before he could ask me something, Shadow answered his question.  
"Yes, Foxy stands in front of my room. But taking only one guard with us when we're going with such a crowd, would be highly unsafe, so I wanted to ask another guard to join us"  
"O, who is it?" Goldie asked. He knew most of the guards by name and looks, so he would know who Shadow was talking about once Shadow had said his name.

"O, I don't know. Just the one who never told anyone when he saw you with my bride" Shadow said, waving at Mike.  
"Hey Shadow, hey Fred" Mike said once he saw us.  
He was guarding the owlery. Something not many guards wanted to do, because it can get lonely there. But Mike didn't seem to mind this place that much. Probably because it was a place that mother and father didn't visit often.  
"Hey Mike. Do you want to join all of us tomorrow to the theatre?" Shadow asked.

"Are the king and queen joining you?"  
"Would we come here to ask you if they did?" Goldie countered Mike with his question.  
"Fair point. Sure, I'll join you tomorrow"  
"Good. Now, can I please go into the owlery?" I asked.

Mike stepped aside and opened the door for me.  
"Why are you in such a rush to get an owl?" Shadow asked.  
"Because I want to send Springtrap a message" I said, taking a snow owl from its place.  
"Is it alright if I take her to my room and bring her back later?" I asked Mike.

"You're the boss. Heck, even if you wanted her usual place to be your room, I'd be fine with it"  
"No thanks. But I need to go if I want to send Springtrap a message" I said.  
"What? Are you going to send your love a message?" Goldie teased.  
I looked him dead in the eye as a response. A look of realisation washed over him.

"Of course he is. But wasn't that exactly what you did a few hours ago?" Shadow asked Goldie.  
At that moment one of our owls flew into the hallway we were in and dropped a letter on top of Goldie's head.  
"Not a word" Goldie said, picking the letter up from the ground.  
Mike, Shadow and I silently waved at each other's while Goldie read the letter and walked away with it.

"You're lucky mother decided to send all of us to the theatre" Goldie said, halfway through the letter.  
"Why?"  
"Shade wrote that she thought it would be a fun idea to make it a multiple double-date thing"  
"So? What's wrong with having the same idea as mother?"

"I just want a nice date with her. Just the two of us, you know?"  
"I know" I said.  
"But who said that none of us would be getting that?" Shadow said.  
"What do you mean?"

"We can all go our separate ways after the show. As long as everyone is back at a certain point in the village, around the same time, we should be able to do some fun thing with the ones we actually love"  
"But what about Mike and Amy? They'll be alone, and I don't think that they like each other like that" Shadow said.  
Goldie and I stayed silent as we thought about that.

"I'm sure that there's something they both like, and they can do that together. They may not be with the one they love like the rest of us, but at least they'll be having fun" Goldie said.  
"I like that idea. I don't think Mike, nor Amy have met someone that they fell in love with, otherwise I would have asked them to tag along" Shadow said.

"Go ask Freddy if he knows something that Amy likes to do"  
"And why can't you do it?" Goldie asked.  
"Because I need to send my love a letter" I said, mocking Goldie's voice.  
Goldie started to blush a bit and turned his head away from me.

I walked into my room, but before I closed my room, I heard Goldie and Shadow tell me something.  
"What is it?" I asked, walking back towards my brothers.  
"Just a tip for writing to your crush" Goldie said.  
"Go ask if Springtrap has something to do tomorrow, if he says no, ask him out for a date" Shadow said as he ruffled my hair.

"I will" I said as I walked back to my room, this time not being called by my brothers.  
No, this time it was Bon who said my name. But luckily he was already in my room, folding some of my clothes.  
"Hey Fred!" Bon's voice echoed through my room.  
I had noticed that he was doing everything with a smile on his face ever since we had a 'talk' about his crush.

"Hey Bon, how are you?" I asked, smiling back at him.  
"I'm doing good" He said, putting a pile of clothes in my closet.  
"I bet your answer will be great, once you know what we're going to do tomorrow"  
"What are we going to do tomorrow then?" He asked, exchanging his smile for a confused look.


	9. Letter from a lover

"We, all of my brothers, our brides, some other staff of this castle, you and me are going to the theatre tomorrow"  
"Really!?" Bon practically yelled.  
"Yes, really" I said, laughing at his reaction.  
"You're the best!" Bon said, hugging me.

"Bon, air, please" I said, tapping his shoulder.  
"Sorry, didn't mean to hug you that hard" He apologised.  
"It's alright. I know you didn't meant to hurt me"  
"It's just, I finally can get to get out of the castle and actually be with Freddy" He said with joy.

I walked over to my desk so I could write a letter to Springtrap.  
I took a piece of paper, something to write with and started to write.  
"Who are you wringing a letter to?" Bon asked.  
"I'm going to ask if Springtrap is free tomorrow, so he can join us"

"Well, I hope he's free tomorrow. It would be fun to have him sit with us in the audience instead of backstage"  
"I hope so too" I said, daydreaming about him sitting next to me.  
But apparently I zoned out a bit too much.  
"Fred? Are you alright?" I heard Bon say.

I shook my head to get out of the trance I was in.  
"O, yeah, I'm fine, I was just daydreaming"  
"Springtrap chose the best to crush on" Bon said between giggles.  
"O yeah, because Freddy, Goldie and Shadow made the absolute worst decision" I said sarcastically.

"I'm not daydreaming over him every time I think of him"  
"Aha... Say that to the Bon from this morning"  
"Alright... Maybe I'm not the best example for this"  
"No, you're not"

"Well, that was straight to the point there"  
"Yeah, but should I do that in this letter too?" I asked, staring at the empty piece of paper.  
"Let him know that you'll be coming tomorrow, and ask him if he's free. Make him turn the page if his answer is yes"  
"You know what? I'm going to do just that"

_Hey Springtrap,_

_TiChi is coming over tomorrow, and so are all the other brides.  
My brothers and I had the idea to go to the theatre together.  
I was wondering if you're free tomorrow to join us._

_If no : I hope to still see you. Even if it's for a short moment.  
If yes : would you like it to join me to this giant double-date thing my brothers and I set up?_

_I hope you'll get to meet my brothers so they finally know who I'm talking about when I talk about 'Springtrap'._

_Lots Of Love,  
Fred_

I read it to Bon once I was done with writing it.  
"It sounds really good Fred. I would send it if I were you"  
"Yeah, I should send it like this. Now where are my envelopes?" I asked, looking around me.  
Bon looked too but couldn't find any either.

"O well, I guess you should go ask if Freddy has a spare one" I said.  
"O no, what a horrible, horrible task you give me sir" Bon said as dramatic as he could.  
"You can take your time if you want, I have all day to send this letter to Springtrap"  
"In that case, don't expect me to come back the next hour"

"I know, have fun" I said when Bon walked to the door.  
"Thanks!" He said before closing the door behind him.  
It took me a few seconds before I turned back around again.

"Now, where do I need to send it to?" I said, taking an envelope from the drawer of my desk.  
"Hoot!" The snow-owl said when I gave her the letter.  
I looked at her, before looking back over the village. Luckily for me, Springtrap was quite easy to find.  
He was standing on the dock by the lake.

"See that greenish bunny over there? Go bring him this letter" I said, letting the snow-owl go.  
It took her a few minutes to fly over to Springtrap, but I don't blame her.  
It is a pretty big village after all. It's a wonder it's not called a city yet.  
I saw the owl land next to Springtrap, who got spooked by it at first, but relaxed soon after.

I saw him take the letter from her, and opening it.  
Once he read it he looked at the castle. I doubt he could actually see me from there, but I waved nonetheless.  
I realised he might have seen it when he actually waved back, before turning around again.  
About two minutes later, he gave the snow-owl a letter and let her go.

I was too busy looking over the village, that I didn't see that the owl was back again.  
She dropped the letter on my desk, and went to sit on my head.  
"Did you have a nice fly?" I asked the owl.  
"Hoot!" She said, actually sounding happy for an owl.

She didn't move when I picked up the letter Springtrap had send me back.  
But she wasn't annoying, so I didn't try to get her off.  
I opened the letter, and read what it said.

_Dear Fred,_

_Luckily for you, I'm free tomorrow. And I would love to meet your brothers.  
You didn't say anything about a time or a place however, so I'll be waiting at the theatre for you._

_Lots Of Love for you too,  
Springtrap_

I looked at the letter, just to let it sink in.  
Tomorrow I will have my first real date with Springtrap!  
I know we had lunch together too, but this was different.  
This would be a real date!

I can't wait for tomorrow.


	10. Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!

I was sleeping peacefully, when all of a sudden someone was trying to wake me by jumping on my bed.  
"Fred! Wake up!"  
"Hmm? What is it?" I said sleepy, opening one eye to see who woke me.  
"Shadow? Why are you jumping on my bed? Isn't that the job of the youngest sibling?"  
"Yes, but since you weren't there to do that, the second youngest needs to do that and that's me"

"Fair enough. Just, let me get out of bed, alright?"  
"Alright" Shadow said, getting off my bed.  
Both of us were silent when I got out of bed and walked towards my closet.  
"O, and can you help us after breakfast? We don't know what we should wear"  
"Yeah, I can do that" I said, getting myself dressed in fancy clothes for now.

Once I was fully dressed, Shadow grabbed my wrist and basically dragged me towards the dining room.  
"Shadow! Calm down! I'm not awake enough for this!"  
"Sorry Fred. It's just that I'm so excited to go into the town" Shadow said, slowing down, but not letting go.  
"I got that, but do you really think that dragging me to breakfast is going to get us there sooner?"  
"Ehm, yes?" He said when we walked past Goldie, who also just had been woken up.

"We still need to wait for the girls" Goldie said with a sleepy voice.  
"Someone woke you up too?" I asked with an equally sleepy voice.  
Goldie opened his mouth to answer, but Freddy stepping out of Goldie's room was answer enough.  
Goldie though so too and closed his mouth again.  
"If you two are so excited, then go have breakfast. Goldie and I will come at our own pace" I said.

"And since when can the youngest command us?" Freddy teased, bowing a bit so he was on the same eyelevel.  
"Just... Go! Before either of us do something you two don't like" Goldie practically growled.  
Freddy and Shadow gulped before running away towards the dining area.  
"Huh, I thought Freddy didn't take commands from someone who's younger than him" Goldie said, looking at our brothers run away.

It was true. Freddy didn't really take orders from a younger person. He used that excuse a lot against us.  
"Maybe he does take them from you in fear of what might happen if he doesn't"  
"Eh, it doesn't really matter anyway. They left us alone for now, but let's go get breakfast before they come back"  
We silently walked towards the dining area, at our own pace this time.

"How did you sleep tonight?" Goldie asked after some silence between us.  
"I slept quite well knowing I'll see Springtrap today. You?"  
"Me too. Even the bit of seeing Springtrap, I need to know if he's worthy enough for your love"  
"He is" I said dreamy.  
Goldie snickered at the way I said it.

"If you're going to judge if Springtrap is good enough for my love, I may do the same thing with Shade"  
"Deal" Goldie said without hesitation.  
"O, and don't try to scare him off please?" I asked with big, pleading eyes.  
"I promise that I won't. Besides, Freddy would try to scare him off"  
"No, he'll be too busy with Bonnie and Bon"

"True" Goldie said, opening the doors to the dining room.  
However, we did not expect to find an angry looking Freddy and Shadow there.  
"There you are!" The sound mothers voice seemed to echo through the room.  
"Good that you two are finally here, now we can all have breakfast together" Father said.  
"Took you two long enough" Freddy and Shadow whispered, only loud enough for us to hear.

"Sorry that Fred and I have a sense of time that you two seem to lack" Goldie said.  
"That's not very nice to say Goldie" Mother scolded.  
"So rudely wakening your brothers to then drag them along is a nice thing to do?" I asked mother.  
"Just let it slide for now sweetheart, they just want to go on those dates" Father said towards mother.

During breakfast no one really said anything. Apart from mother scolding Freddy and Shadow for trying to eat as fast as possible. It was like watching an eating contest. Goldie and I even tried to bet on who would be done the fastest. Eventually I won from Goldie, because Shadow was done 5 seconds faster then Freddy. Goldie and I took our time and were done 5 minutes after Freddy and Shadow.

It turned out that we were done at a perfect time, because about a minute later we had to go to the gate to welcome the girls.  
"See? There was no need to rush" Goldie said to Freddy.  
Freddy just grumbled in response.

It looked like Amy took the grumble personal, but Freddy seemed to explain that it wasn't towards her. I didn't really hear what they said because they were out of hearing range, but it seemed to be alright. But I was too caught up in trying to decipher what was going on between then, that I didn't notice TiChi running towards me until it was to late. She tried to surprise hug me, but because I noticed too late, we both fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry Fred. Normally you notice me" TiChi said with concern in her voice, helping me up.  
"No problem, neither of us got hurt in the process" I said, making a shooing gesture with my hand.  
"But it's good to see you again" TiChi said, giving me a hug.  
"It's good to see you again too" I said, hugging her back.

I wanted to invite her inside, but Goldie was quicker.  
"Let's all go inside and get ready" Goldie spoke loud enough for all of us to hear.  
Everyone followed him and Chica inside.  
Everyone could see that he'd rather walk next to Shade, but we also knew that we had to stick to our 'brides' as long as we were inside these castle walls.

But slowly, one pair by one pair, one of my brothers and his 'bride' took a different turn than the others so they could go to their room. Our rooms weren't placed right next to each other, so this was pretty normal for all of us.  
When TiChi and I arrived at my room, we found Bon already waiting for us. He sat cross-legged on my bed, with a couple of outfits we could wear laying in front of him.

"I found a couple of outfits I thought would be nice for you two" he said pionting at the clothes in front of him.  
TiChi and I looked at them. After a few seconds, I leaned down and took a set of clothes.  
"I'll wear these, they look nice"


	11. What's taking you so long?

I was quick to choose an outfit. I chose a white, long sleeved shirt with orange stripes on the sleeves and brown vest with missing sleeves to go with it. Both Bon and TiChi said that I needed to wear the scarf and black fingerless gloves that went with it so I did just that. But unfortunately for me, TiChi and Bon weren't as fast to pick something. After 10 minutes of hearing TiChi and Bon talk about the clothes they wanted to wear, someone knocked at my door. Knowing that our parents would be away, I assumed it would be one of my brothers.

"Come in!" I yelled from where I hang upside down on the edge of my bed.  
My assumption turned out to be right. It indeed was one of my brothers. Unfortunately for Bon and TiChi it was an impatient Freddy.  
"All of us are ready! What is taking you so long?" He practically yelled.  
"Don't blame me, I was done after a minute or so" I said, getting up from where I was.

"We can't decide what to wear" TiChi and Bon whined.  
"Go to the others, I'll help you two pick an outfit" Freddy said, giving me an excuse to get away.  
I quickly got out and walked into the hallway where everyone else was waiting for us.  
Before anyone could say or do something, I spoke.

"I was done after a minute, it's not my fault TiChi and Bon can't make up their minds"  
"O, we know" Goldie said.  
"What we didn't know is that you could look this, well, kinda badass" Shadow said, eyeing my clothes.  
"Didn't know you could be even more of an emo that you already were" I countered him.

Shadow was wearing a dark purple shirt with a black vest over it, and a headphone around his neck.  
It really showed the purple streak he had in his hair.  
"Isn't it amazing?" Foxy said, who was wearing the reddish shirt he had last time.  
'We need to buy some nice clothes for them too while we're in town' I thought to myself.

At that moment, Freddy came out of my room, followed by TiChi and Bon. TiChi was wearing a pink crop top, a yellow skirt and had her hair in a high, sideways ponytail. Bon was wearing a white blouse with a light blue jacket that had blue stripes on it. I noticed that it looked almost identical to Bonnies outfit, apart from the fact that Bonnies outfit was purple instead of light blue.

Same went for Freddy and Goldie. Both had identical looking clothes, only in their own favourite colours. Freddy had a shirt that looked to be like mine, only with brown details instead of orange. But I couldn't really see that because his vest had its sleeves. Freddy's outfit was coloured brown and black, while Goldie's was gold and purple. The only difference I noticed between their outfits was that Goldie was wearing fingerless gloves like me, but Freddy wasn't.

"Everyone ready? Let's go" Freddy said without waiting for an answer from the rest.  
"Which way out are we going to use?" Foxy asked.  
That made Freddy stop dead in his tracks. He clearly didn't think about that.  
"I don't think it's efficient to go through the secret exit with so much people" Shadow said.

"There is a different exit than the secret one and the big entrance, you know?" Goldie and Mike said at the same time.  
"There is? Why don't I know about it?" Freddy asked.  
Like any of us would know the answer to that. But Goldie apparently did.  
"Because I actually payed attention whenever mother or father told us something about the castle or the kingdom"

"Yeah... I never really payed attention to that. It didn't really interest me"  
"Yeah, the castle never peaked your interest, but some of its staff did, didn't it?" Shadow asked.  
"Yeah, it did" Freddy said with a dreamy voice, looking at Bonnie and Bon.  
"Just follow me. I'll show you where the other exit is" Goldie said and walked away with Freddy next to him.

"Maybe you should be the heir to the throne Goldie. You know a lot more about how to handle and even directing things than I do" Freddy said.  
"Father wouldn't have that much problems with it. But mother would only let me if you were somehow out of the picture. And I get what you mean, but do you really think I could rule an entire kingdom?"

"Yes, you would be great at it! You were always the one to help any of us out when we had a problem" Shadow said.  
"Yeah, and you show to really care about the staff of this castle. You would make a great king!" Mike pitched in.  
"I don't know... I really don't think I could do that alone"  
"You don't have to do it all alone. You would have Shade on your side. Besides, we would help you if you needed us" I said, thinking that Goldie really would make an excellent king.

"Well maybe when there isn't another possibility, but I don't want to hurt Freddy just to be king. I think Freddy would be a good king too" Goldie said, his shy personality showing more and more.  
"Yeah... A king with two servants as his 'queen'. Do you see that happening around mother?" Shadow said.  
"I'm not seeing that happening, and that's saying something" Freddy said.

"I don't see me ruling a kingdom alongside Freddy either" Bonnie said.  
"Then where do you see yourself?" Shade asked.  
Bonnie stayed quiet for a moment.  
"I don't know. I really don't know. Heck, I never even though I would make it to a point to have a date with Freddy"

"I understand. I never thought I would be able to get out of the castle without a mission from the king or queen, but Fred made that happen. I never even dared to think I would be able to confess my love. Yet here I am, going on a date with Shadow" Foxy said, perfectly knowing what Bonnie was struggling with.  
"Me too. I thought I would get kicked out of the castle the moment someone found out. And yet, ever since I confessed to Fred, he has been helping me getting closer to Freddy" Bon said, sharing his story.

"Yeah, all of you should be damn happy that Fred is so kind hearted to help all of you" TiChi said.  
"We are!" Foxy, Bonnie and Bon said.  
"They truly are. I've been hugged to near death multiple times by all of them individually" I said, rubbing my side where Foxy had hugged me a bit too tight.  
"Sorry about that again" Foxy said, noticing I was rubbing my side.

I wanted to say that I don't mind hugs at all, but had to focus on stopping myself from bumping into Goldie, who stood still in front of me.  
"Alright, I took everyone out of the castle, now it's Fred's turn to get everyone to the theatre" Goldie said, letting me get in front in order to lead everyone.  
I hadn't even realised we were outside already.

I got in front and started to walk towards the theatre. I was to zoned out to really tribute something to the conversation that was going on behind me. We got to the theatre quite fast. I saw that Springtrap was waiting for us, but fell asleep while doing so. Foxy seemed to notice too.  
"I'm gonna wake him" Foxy said, getting ready to pounce onto Springtrap.  
"Don't you dare!" I said, holding Foxy's arm so he couldn't pounce.

I was wrong, because he was still able to pounce, and he did.  
"Foxy! Watch out!" Was all I could yell before I collided with Springtrap.


	12. Change of plans

I ended up knocking Springtrap over, who was now laying under me with me on top of him. I quickly got up and sat on my knees next to him.  
“I’m sorry for knocking you over. I tried to stop Foxy from pouncing on you, but I ended up getting thrown at you”  
“No problem, if there’s anyone who is allowed to wake me like this, it’s you” He said standing up.  
Once he stood, he held a hand out for me to grab in order to help me up.

Springtrap helped me get up, and he would have done only that, if it wasn’t for someone pushing me into his arms.  
I couldn’t help but sneak my arms around him and hug him. But can you blame me? I seem to fit perfectly into his arms. Luckily Springtrap hugged me back. I felt his chin rest on top of my head and could hear him whisper  
“Mine” While hugging me even closer.

"Who's this?" A unknown voice asked.  
Springtrap let me go and looked down at the owner of the voice.  
There stood a little kid, who looked a lot like Springtrap, only smaller and much, much younger.  
"This is the boy I've told you about" Springtrap said, picking the kid up.

"Plush, this is Fred. Fred, this is one of my little brothers, Plushtrap. Or Plush for short"  
"Nice to meet you Plush" I said, smiling at the kid.  
"It's nice to meet you too" Plush said with an equally big smile.  
"Aww, he's so cute!" Chica and TiChi squealed.

"He is adorable, but his name isn't exactly... original?" Mike said, not coming to the word he wanted to use.  
"I guess you lose inspiration for new names after the 7th" Springtrap said, ruffling Plush's hair.  
"After the 7th? 1. With how many are you? 2. Ours lost inspiration after the 3rd" Shadow said, ruffling my hair.  
Plush and I looked at each other and started giggling. Our hair was a complete mess thanks to our big brothers.

Meanwhile Springtrap was answering Shadows question.  
"I have 1 older brother who lives alone for as far as I know and I have 7 younger brothers and sisters of which two are not with us anymore" Springtrap said, his ears drooping a bit after the last part.  
"I'm sorry for your loss" Goldie said, noticing this.

"Let's talk about something more fun! What show are going to see?" Bon pitched in.  
"Yeah... About that. The morning show was already overbooked, so we can't go see that one, but I did managed to get all of us places for the show later today. I hope none of you mind..."  
"No problem. We wanted to go into town anyway, we'll just go into town first and see the show later" Amy said.

"O, and I have to keep watch over Plush, sorry that it won't be the two of us Fred"  
"No problem, Plush seems nice enough to go along with us"  
"If you don't want to constantly watch over him, we will" Chica and TiChi said.  
"I want to get to know my big brothers future boyfriend!" Plush said loudly so he would be heard.

"The plush has spoken, tagging along Springtrap and Fred it'll be for him" Foxy said.  
"He gets it" Plush said, pointing at Foxy.  
"Foxy is just that amazing" Shadow said, hugging Foxy from behind.  
But since Foxy was way taller than Shadow, it looked really weird.  
Foxy noticed this too, and switched positions with Shadow so it looked less weird.

After that, a silence fell. No one really knew what to say or do. Until Plushtrap asked us a question.  
"So, what are your names and how old are you?" Plush said, looking at everyone, but then at me.  
"Well, my name is Fred, I turned 17 two months ago and the youngest of the Fazbears princes"  
"You're one of the princes?" Plush asked.

"All the bears here are princes" Mike said.  
"Why didn't you tell me that Fred is a prince?" Plush asked Springtrap.  
"Because Fred said to not tell anyone, so I didn't" Spring answered.  
"Your family would be an exception, but I'm glad you're keeping that promise" I said, giving Springtrap a smile.

"But if all of the bears are princes, who is who?" Plush asked my brothers.  
"I'm Shadow, I'm the second youngest with an age of 18, almost 19"  
"I'm Goldie, I'm 22, which makes me the second oldest"  
"I'm Freddy and with an age of 24 I'm the oldest and the heir the throne"

"The heir to the throne he doesn't even want" Shadow murmured.  
"Why don't you want to be the heir to the throne?" Plush asked Freddy.  
"Because I like two boys, and mother would never let me rule with them by my side. And I want to go on adventure, not sit in an boring castle all day long"  
Goldie, Shadow and I looked up at the last part of his explanation. None of us knew that there was another reason.

"I didn't know you were that adventurous" Goldie said.  
Out of the three brothers Freddy had, the connection between him and Goldie was the strongest.  
"There are thing even you don't know about me"  
"You didn't know that about yourself either, until today did you?" Shadow asked.  
"Before today I only had a feeling that I'd like adventure, and today just proves that I like it" Freddy said.

"And who are you?" Plush asked, looking directly at Shade.  
"I'm Shade, with an age of 19 I was the assigned bride for Shadow, but I fell for his brother Goldie"  
"I'm Chica, I was the assigned bride for Goldie, but fell for Fred's assigned bride. I just turned 20"  
"I'm TiChi, I'm almost 18 and Chica just explained how I came here"  
"I'm Amy, I'm 23, and I haven't met someone that I fell in love with"

Plush looked satisfied towards the girls, but questioning towards the ones who didn't respond yet.  
"I'm Foxy, I'm one of the guards at the castle, I fell in love with Shadow, and I'm 18 years old"  
"I'm Bonnie, I'm 23, and I fell in love with Freddy, just like Bon did"  
"I'm Bon, I'm 17 like Fred, and I might be young compared to Freddy, but I truly love him"  
"I'm Mike, I'm 27 and just like Amy, I haven't found someone yet"

"Maybe you and Amy should end up together" Plush said.  
Mike and Amy looked at each other.  
"Even though Amy and I are going to do something together, I don't think we'll end up together" Mike said.  
"Maybe we could get to know what the other likes in a person so we could help each other find someone" Amy said.

Now that everyone had introduced themselves, there was once again an awkward silence.  
"So... What are we going to do now?" Freddy asked, leaning onto Bonnies shoulder.  
"Well, we can't go see the show that's playing right now" Springtrap said.  
"Let's all go our own separate ways and meet back here in time. I just don't know what time the next show starts"

"Let's all be back here by 3 o'clock, it's 11 right now, so that gives everyone four hours to do something fun"  
There were all kind of replies, but all acme down to the same conclusion. 3 o'clock back here was fine.  
Nearly everyone was talking about where they wanted to go, and started walking when they knew where to go.  
"Well, I guess our paths part here then, have fun everyone!" I yelled to the rest before walking away myself.


	13. Flower crown (Fred and Springtrap)

"Can we go to the park? Then you two can talk, and I can go play" Plush asked.  
"That actually sounds like a really good plan" I said to Plush who was hugging my leg.  
"Unless you had a different plan" I said, now looking at Springtrap.  
"Not really... So to the park I guess?" Springtrap said, giving me an opportunity to change my mind.

"I really don't mind taking Plush along with us" I said, kneeling down to give Plush an actual hug.  
"Well, I that case, let's go have some fun" Springtrap.  
"O, would the ice cream truck be there?" Plush asked.  
"You know we can't afford that at the moment Plush"

"May I ask why? You don't really look like you're that poor" I asked, hoping I didn't cross a line by asking.  
"Normally we aren't, but raising so many kids isn't cheap. And that in combination with the harvest not bringing up that much this year" Springtrap explained, starting to walk towards the park.  
"But hey, at least we have enough money to keep the house and we have enough food, so I guess your assumption isn't that far off of the truth. We just don't have much money to spare" Springtrap said.

"Luckily, for both of you, I do have money to spare. So I'll buy both of you an ice cream each. As many scoops of ice cream as your big brother allows" I said, the last part mainly towards Plushtrap.  
Plushtrap's eyes widened in awe.  
"Really? You would pay for us? Both of us and yourself?" Plush asked, clearly not believing what I just said.

"Yes, really. My parents are super rich, and don't really use it that much anyway. So I rather make you two happy than seeing it just lying in the safe, not being used"  
Plushtrap looked at Springtrap, who didn't seem to believe me at first either.  
"Keep him. He's amazing" Plush whispered, still in awe.

"I'm trying" Spring replied to Plush.  
"You're not losing me that easily, whether you want to lose me or not. I mean, look at my brothers for proof"  
"Fair enough. Plush! Get back!" Springtrap started, but got interrupted by Plush running off.  
"Plush is running towards the playground, no need to worry" I said, seeing the playground behind a couple of trees.

Even though I could still see Plushtrap, Spring started to run towards him, so I did so too.  
"Hey! Wait for us!" I yelled, running next to Springtrap.  
Once we caught up with Plush, he was already on one of the swings.  
"Can one of you push me?" He asked.

"Sure" Springtrap said, giving Plush soft pushes so he wouldn't push Plush off the swings.  
"Higher!" Plush yelled.  
"I'm pushing you as good as I can without pushing you off!"  
Eventually Plush was high enough so Springtrap could stop pushing him.

"Do you want to get on the swings too?" Spring asked, looking at me.  
"I don't know. I've never really been on a swing before"  
Springtrap gasped loudly before pulling me towards a big swing.  
"Sit inside of it" He ordered.

I was intimidated by Spring's voice, so I immediately did as told. He also climbed into it after I had sat down. But he was still standing while I was already sitting.  
"Ready?" He asked, standing with one food inside and one on top of the front of the big swing.  
"Ready, I think" I replied, not really knowing what to expect.

Spring started to lean forward, which caused the swing to go in the opposite direction. He then leaned backwards, causing the same reaction of the swing as it did the first time, only in the opposite direction. He continued to do this, causing the swing to go higher and higher. Eventually, he got down and sat in front of me.  
"Do you like this?" Springtrap asked.  
"If I like it? No. I love it!" I said, truly enjoying the feeling it gave me.

After 15 minutes the swing came to a stop. It was a perfect timing, because Plush came running towards us, telling that the ice cream truck had arrived.  
"What flavour do you want?" Spring asked Plush.  
"Flavours if he wants" I corrected Spring.

"You can have two scoops" Springtrap said to Plush.  
"I want Raspberry and Strawberry" Plush said.  
"I like Pistachio and caramel" Spring said to me.  
"You can have three if you want" I said to Spring.

"In that case, I'd also like a scoop white chocolate" Spring said, softly blushing.  
"I'm sorry for my blushing, it's just that I normally would never be able to have this"  
"No worries, that's what friends, with a possibility for more, are for" I said, carefully picking my words as to not friendzone him.  
"You're the best!" Springtrap said, hugging me.

Of course I hugged him back, but after 30 seconds I let go so I could order for all of us.  
I had seen that Springtrap and Plush were far away enough for me to add something to their order.  
After 3 minutes all three ice creams were done, and ready to go. I payed for them and, miraculously, took all three ice creams with me back to Spring and Plush.

"A Raspberry-Strawberry with whipped cream on a sprinkled cone for Plush" I said as I gave it to Plush.  
"And a White Chocolate-Caramel-Pistachio with nutty sprinkles for Springtrap" I said, giving it to Springtrap.  
"These are way fancier than what we asked for, I can't repay you for this" Springtrap said.  
I layed my finger on his lips to silence him.

"Look, I now already payed for it, I can't return it, so enjoy this treat that you can't afford with your own money"  
"O and about the repayment, you don't have to give me anything physical in return. Your smile, and things like letting me experience something like a swing, is payment enough for me" I said, taking a lick of my own ice cream.  
"Like I said earlier, keep him" Plush said, licking his own ice cream.

"Let's go sit somewhere, I know a nice place" Spring said, finally having accepted his ,three flavoured with toppings, ice cream.  
Plush and I followed him. Springtrap stopped in the middle of a beautiful flower field.  
"And I mean things like this. This place is beautiful and payment enough" I said, sitting down.  
Springtrap sat down next to me and started talking with me.

Springtrap and I were so deep into our conversation, that we hadn't noticed that Plush was long finished, and was doing something else, until I felt something being laid on top of my head.  
Plush soon appeared next to me, walking over to his brother and doing the same thing to Spring.  
All three of us had a flower crown on top of our head.

Springtrap looked at his little brother first.  
"It makes you look way more innocent than you actually are" Spring said, hugging Plush.  
"You look adorable with one" I said, looking at Spring and the flower crown that laid on top of his head.  
That made Springtrap look over at me.

He was silent for a bit, before smiling at me.  
"Yours makes you look even cuter than normal" He said, making me blush badly.


	14. New clothes (Shadow and Foxy)

**Shadow POV**

"Alright, Fred gave me a task to complete, so we're going to start with that" I said.  
"And that task is?..." Foxy asked, unsure of what I wanted.  
"Getting you new/more clothes. These are the only clothes you have, so we're going to get you new ones" I said, walking away to where I had seen a clothing store.  
Foxy didn't move, instead, he was looking a bit guilty towards me.

"Don't worry about money, I'll pay" I said, thinking that that was the reason Foxy looked at me like that.  
"O, in that case, sure!" Foxy said, speed walking until he was walking next to me.  
"I thought I saw a clothing store a few streets back, so I want to look there first"  
"Fine by me, I wouldn't even have a single clue of where one could be"

"Haven't you been in town before?"  
"I have, but I never had the chance to look around much, so I have no clue where what would be"  
I was silent for a moment.  
"That's fair, luckily I do know where to find an clothing store, so let's go there"

Foxy didn't respond, he just followed me to where I had seen a clothing store. The store wasn't that far from where we were, so we were there in no time. Foxy's eyes went wide once we were inside, and honestly, mine went wide too. Not because of the clothing they sold, I was used to that kind of stuff. No, my eyes went wide from how big the store actually was, compared to how small it looked from the outside.

"Well, what clothing style or colors do you like?" I asked when I had overcome my shock.  
"Well, I don't need something complex, so just something simple will do for me" Foxy said, slowly calming down from the shock.  
"And what colors do you like?"   
"I like tints of red and orange" Foxy said, looking at me again.

"Then we're starting at the section with red clothes" I said, taking his hand and walking to the place I had seen a lot of red colored clothes.  
Foxy looked at the shirts, and I looked at the vests they had. I held one up to show Foxy.  
"What do you think of this one?" I said, holding a red vest up.

"I like it, I think it will go well with this shirt" He said, holding up an more orange coloured shirt.  
We looked for pants to go with it, but couldn't find any we liked, or they had in Foxy's size.  
"I don't think red pants would be good with these anyway" Foxy said, having found a set of pants, but not liking the way it looked.

"I think I might know something that would look good with the red, give me a minute while you look for more clothes" I said, walking away towards a different section of the store.  
I took a set of brown, mid-length pants from one of the racks.  
"These would look nice with the rest of the outfit" I said softly to myself.

"With what outfit?" Someone asked.  
I yelped a bit from the unexpected question. But I calmed down once I saw it was Goldie.  
"O it's just you Goldie. Wait, what are you doing here?" I asked, realizing he and Shade went to the lake.  
"Reasons" He said, walking past me towards the black clothes.

"I would like to see those reasons" I said, taking a different pair of pants from a rack.  
"You probably will" He said, taking a grayish-black shirt from one of the racks he stood in front of.  
I shrugged and walked back to Foxy. There I saw him talking to Shade.  
"Hi Shade, how are you?" I asked once I was near them.

"I'm doing great" Shade answered with the biggest smile I had seen.  
"You told him, didn't you?" I asked, the reason Shade and Goldie being here suddenly clicking in my head.  
"Yeah, I did. He doesn't mind. You were right, thank you" Shade said, giving me a hug.  
"I told you that you could do it. Now, go back to Goldie and have some fun together" I said, returning the hug before softly pushing Shade to where I had last seen Goldie.

I turned back to Foxy and held both pair of pants up for him to see.  
"What do you think of these? I thought that brown would go well with what we had already picked out"  
"I think they will go well too, let's find out" Foxy said, dragging me to the changing rooms.  
Foxy told me to wait, and help him judge how it looked on him.

After about three minutes he came out of the dressing room.  
I quickly thanked whoever created me for not letting me have a bloody nose as easy as others have.  
Because, DAMN! He looked good. He had a pair of light brown pants that came a little over his knees, combined with a dark orange shirt, with a blood red vest on top of it. He had a set of yellow socks on, but those were his own already.

He looked at himself in the reflection of the mirror.  
"I need shoes to go with this" He said, clearly liking the outfit, but missing the shoes.  
"I'mma go find some" I said in a daze from how good he looked.  
I noticed it was a bit harder to stand up, probably from the daze I was in.

Foxy noticed this, and decided to make me lose it even more.  
"Like what you see?" He asked, looking at me through the mirror.  
"You're looking amazing" I said, turning around to go find some shoes before I would faint thanks to Foxy.  
"But Jesus, you know how to look good" I said, still not looking at him so I could recover a bit.

I looked through the footwear section. Mainly looking at the normal shoes, like sneakers and things alike, when I saw a pair of boots standing there. I didn't need to think twice about taking them with me. These are the ones to make Foxy's outfit complete. I grabbed them and ran back to Foxy, who took them and put them on.  
I was right, it finished the outfit. But F*ck! He looked good. I might even faint.

It certainly didn't help when someone else walked over to us and stood next to Foxy.


	15. Gaining courage (Goldie and Shade)

**Shade POV**

"What do you want to do?" I asked once everyone else had walked away.  
"I don't know, there's so much to do, so much to see" Goldie said, still taking in the theatre we stood in front of.  
"I mean, I'm already amazed by this theatre, and I haven't even been inside of it"  
"Do you want to just walk around and look at everything?" I asked, noticing I was becoming more and more nervous by the moment.

"Ehm, that's fine by me, but do you want to do that? You're looking a bit uncomfortable" Goldie said, looking concerned.   
"I'm fine, let's just start walking, I might relax thanks to a walk" I said a bit panicked.  
"Alright, but if you're still this anxious after half an hour I want to know what's really going on"

We walked in silence for a bit, until Goldie noticed I was fidgeting with my dress. O, how I hated that thing.  
"I want to know what's wrong. I care about you Shade, I want you to be happy" Goldie said.  
"I understand that you won't tell me plainly, no one does. But does a picnic near the lake sound good enough to tell me what's wrong?" He asked, taking my hands in his.

"It might comfort me enough" I said softly.  
"Then let's go get something to eat and drink, otherwise it wouldn't be a good picnic" He said, pointing to a supermarket.  
I followed him into the supermarket. It wasn't something special there, just a plain normal supermarket, but it was good enough for us.

We bought a couple of sandwiches and a bottle of ice tea.  
Goldie noticed that I was looking at the fruit section, so he bought a box of strawberry's too.  
"I think this is enough, don't you?" Goldie asked me, looking into our shopping cart.  
"Yeah, let's go to the cash register to pay for it" I said.

Goldie walked towards one with me walking behind him. It was really calm in the supermarket, so paying and taking our stuff didn't take long at all. Luckily for Goldie I was smart enough to get a bag, so we didn't have to carry it in our hands. But because I got the bag, he insisted on carrying it. I was fine with him doing this. But near the end of our walk I started carrying it.

"What do you think of this place?" Goldie said, standing still on a place where we could see the lake, and the playground nearby.  
"The view is beautiful" I said, looking out over the lake.  
"Say, is that Fred and Springtrap on that swing there?" Goldie asked me, looking over at the playground.

I looked over to the playground Goldie pionted to.  
"It is" I said, looking towards the playground too.  
Goldie smiled at that view.  
"I'm happy Fred found someone that makes him so happy"

My nervousness came back once he said that. Goldie noticed this too and once again asked me what was wrong.  
I took a sandwich from the bag and took a bite before talking again. Goldie did the same with a strawberry  
"How much do you like me?" I asked, still not really knowing how to tell him.  
"A whole lot. Wait, no. Scrap that. I don't like you, I love you" Goldie said, looking over at me.

Well, that was something at least.  
"Would you still love me if I changed?" I asked, uncertain of how he would react.  
"That depends... Change how?" He asked a bit skeptical.  
"If I changed... Gender..." I said, rubbing my arm and looking away from him.

"So you're asking me if I would still love you if you were a boy?" Goldie asked.  
"Yes..." I said, letting my head down which caused my hair to fall in front of my face.  
It was silent for a moment. I started to panic. I noticed that I started to cry a bit.  
'He didn't say anything, he doesn't like me anymore'

"Hey, hey, hey, don't panic. I still love you" Goldie said, putting the strands of hair away from my face.  
"I love you because of you. Not because of your gender, not because of you looks, but because of you"  
Goldie noticed my tears and wiped them away with his thumbs.  
I sniffled, trying to stop my tears, but it was hard, because they were happy tears now instead of sad ones.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Goldie asked, not knowing that I was crying happy tears now.  
I wanted to say that I did believe he still loved me, but my voice didn't allow it.  
"I will have to show you that I will love you no matter what" Goldie said before moving a bit closer to me.  
He took my cheeks in his hand and kissed me. It took a few second for me to respond, but kissed him back.

"Do you believe me now?" He asked, not letting go of my face yet.  
"I do. I believe you still love me" I said with a slightly raspy voice.  
"Good. Now, let's go get you something more comfortable that this dress you're wearing right now" Goldie said, standing up.

He held his hand out for me to take, so I did.  
"I know a clothing store that has good clothes for you"  
"Lead the way"  
Goldie took my hand and made me follow him a few streets before we stopped in front of a nice small clothing store.

Well, it wasn't small once we were inside. But that didn't matter, now there were even more things to choose from.  
"Where do you want to look first?" Goldie asked, looking around.  
"Well, my clothing style is similar to Shadows, so let's look at the darker clothes"

"On it" Goldie said, walking away towards the black clothes.  
I walked over to the grey clothes, liking those colours too.  
I took a light grey shirt from one of the racks and a darker grey vest from a different one.  
Goldie walked up from behind, and held up a black pair of pants.

I took them and walked over to the changing rooms where I had seen Shadow and Foxy.  
I thanked Shadow for supporting me, and helping me tell Goldie that I'm transgender.  
I walked out of the changing rooms and went to stand next to Foxy, when both of our attention went to Shadow.  
"Shit" Goldie said, looking down at his younger brother.

"What happened?" Foxy asked, walking over to a Shadow that was now laying on the ground.  
"Nothing too bad, he just fainted. Good job foxy, you're too good looking" Goldie said with a hint of laughter in his voice.  
"It not my fault, he wanted to buy me clothes, and he picked them out"  
"He knew what would look good on you then" I said.

At that moment Shadow started to wake up again.  
"What happened?" He said, slowly sitting up.  
"You fainted because I was looking too good" Foxy said, taking Shadows hand to pull him up.  
"You do, but I think I won't faint when I'm looking at you again" Shadow said, looking at Foxy for proof.

Shadow and Goldie went to pay for our clothes. They made a deal with the people of the store that we could walk outside with these clothes on. Once we were outside Foxy and I hugged Shadow and Goldie for being amazing.


	16. Slow down! (Freddy, Bonnie and Bon)

**Freddy POV**

"Let's go to the shops! There were so many beautiful things there!" Bonnie proposed. **  
**"Yeah, can we Freddy?" Bon asked. **  
**"Yeah, sure. Why not?" I said, not thinking that anything bad could happen there. **  
**Turned out I was wrong about that.

"There's so much to see here" Bon said, looking over at one of the clothing shops.  
"If you think that's good, look at this!" Bonnie said, pointing over at some jewellery.  
"I'm willing to pay for anything you two want. But please, calm down a bit" I said, running after them.  
But they didn't listen.

Bon ran into a clothing store, while Bonnie was enchanted by the jewellery that was on display.  
"Bonnie, can you help me find Bon?"  
Bonnie didn't answer.  
"If you can't help me find Bon, please stay here and don't get in trouble"  
Bonnie nodded at that.

I walked into the clothing store that Bon had ran into.  
"Where are you Bon?" I softly asked, more to myself than anyone else.  
I walked over to the blue clothes, seeing that that's his favourite colour. But Bon was nowhere to be seen. My next guess were the purple clothes.   
'Maybe he was looking for something for Bonnie.'

Again, he was nowhere to be seen. I thought for a moment of where he could possibly be in this store.  
'Brown clothes maybe?'  
They liked to find nice stuff for me as well, so Bon looking in the brown section for clothing for me wasn't off the list for where he could possibly be.  
But he wasn't there either.

"Can I help you sir?" An employee asked me   
"Well, I'm looking for a friend of mine. Have you seen a light blue bunny? I'd swear I saw him going into this store"  
"I saw a blue bunny near the shoes, maybe that's your friend" The employee said, pointing to the shoes section.  
"Thank you" I said to the employee before walking over to Bon.

"Why did you run off like that?" I asked, laying my hand on Bon's shoulder.  
"Because they have so much beautiful things here" Bon said, taking a set of shoes of their shelf.  
"I mean look at these! Wouldn't they look pretty on you?" He said, showing them to me.  
It was a set of dark brown, almost black, shiny shoes.

"They do look pretty" I said, taking then from Bon.  
"Try them on! I want to see how they look!" Bon said, jumping up and down in excitement.  
I knew that I had to try them on if I wanted Bon calmed down.  
I put them on and stood up.

They were my size, so I decided to try to walk on them.  
"They fit very well" I said, looking in the mirror.  
"Please buy them, they look so good on you" Bon said, hanging over my shoulders.  
"If I buy then and put them on, will you come with me back to Bonnie?" I asked.  
Bon nodded in response.

"Then I'll buy them, they did look good on me" I said, taking them off and putting my own shoes back on.  
I stood up and took Bon's hand in mine.   
"I'm not losing you again" I said, walking towards the cash register.  
I quickly paid for the shoes and walked back outside.

I walked over to the jewellery, but didn't see Bonnie there.  
"Please, be inside the shop" I said, walking into the store with Bon right behind me.  
Luckily for me, this store wasn't as big as the clothing store was.  
He stood near the necklaces.

But unlike Bon, Bonnie did notice me when I walked into the store.  
He waved and walked over to me and Bon.  
"Hey Freddy, sorry that I wasn't outside. But the store-owner let me in" Bonnie said.  
"He was so enchanted by the jewellery in the store window that I invited him in" A young boy said from behind the counter.

He had half-long brown hair with bangs that covered one of his eyes, of which the visible one was light blue.  
"How obvious was he?" I asked.  
"He stood with his face pressed against the window, looking at a specific piece of jewellery" The boy said.  
"Well, thank you for letting him in... what's your name anyway?" I asked, never having gotten his name, nor seeing a nametag on his sweater.

"My name's Jeremy, sir" the boy said.  
"Freddy" I said, holding out my hand for him to shake, which he did.  
"Well Jeremy, thank you for letting Bonnie inside your store"  
"No problem. It wasn't crowded and it was nice to have someone to talk to" Jeremy said, smiling over at Bonnie.

"Yeah, about that piece of jewellery. I found something I really like, but I can't afford it" Bonnie said.  
"You want me to pay it for you?" I asked.  
"Yes please" Bonnie said, handing me a little bag.  
I paid for the bag and the piece of jewellery that was inside of it.

We got out of the store to go look at some other shops when Mike and Amy walked past us and into the jewellery.  
"Huh, I didn't know Amy liked jewellery" I said, looking at them from over my shoulder.  
"I don't think their visit is about jewellery" Bonnie said, walking backwards so he could see what was going on.  
"What do you mean? Why are they there if it isn't for jewellery?" Bon asked.  
Bonnie turned back around and smiled to himself.

"You can ask Mike when we see him again"


	17. Can you help me? (Chica and TiChi)

TiChi POV

"Where do you want to go?" Chica asked me.  
"Shall we go to the market? They seemed to have a lot of fun things there" I responded.  
"You noticed those stall too? I thought I was the only one"  
"Let's go to the market then" I said, started to walk towards the market.

We talked about the boys we should be marry according to our parents. I knew that Fred and I became really good friends over the time we knew each other, but I didn't know what the relationship between Chica and Goldie was like.  
"Say Chica, what's your relationship with Goldie like?"  
"It's not bad. We're friends, just not as good of friends as you and Fred are. But we're close enough to be happy that the other found someone they love"

"Yeah, Goldie and Shade make a perfect couple"  
"I do hope Shade will tell Goldie as soon as possible. And I hope Goldie will still love her" I said.  
Chica gave me an obvious chough.  
"He. I hope Goldie loves him just as much as he loved her"  
"I'm sure he will. Goldie loves Shade, not his body"

We arrived at the market without much trouble. The market turned out to be much bigger than we expected.  
"Alright... Let's not lose each other here" Chica said.  
"Agreed. I would not be able to find you again" I said, taking Chica's hand in mine.  
"This way I can't lose you" I said, smiling at her.

Chica looked at our intertwined hands and blushed a bit.  
"Let's just go to the market" Chica said, pulling me along with her.  
I giggled at her reaction, but followed her anyway.

We arrived at the market and looked around.  
"Where do you want to go first?" I asked.  
"Let's go find the place that that delicious smell is coming from"  
"Fine by me" I said, letting Chica lead the way.

We soon arrived at a stall that had many sweet things. Chica paid for both of us. She was also the first to take a bite.  
"Mmm, this is good" She said, taking another bite.  
I took a bite too.  
"You're right, this is really good"

We finished our meal pretty quickly and were ready to leave, when someone tugged at my skirt. I looked down to see a young boy standing there, tears in the corners of his eyes.  
"Hey, what's wrong little one?" I asked, kneeling down so we were at the same eyelevel.  
"I lost my older brother, but I can't find him anywhere"

"We'll help you find him, what does he look like?" I asked.  
"He has red, kinda spiky hair, yellow eyes and wears a blue bandana around his neck" The little boy said.  
I took his hand in mine and walked with him Chica away from the stall.  
"Where did you last see your brother?" I asked the boy.

"I'm not sure which stall, but it was somewhere with a lot of books"  
"Do you know which way you came from?" Chica asked.  
The boy pointed to the left of us.  
"Let's go that way first"

We walked in the direction the boy said he came from.  
"Say, what's your name little one?" I asked, looking down at him.  
"My name's Lance, and my brothers name's Alex"  
"Well, my name is TiChi, and that's Chica" I responded.

We walked a bit further without saying much, until Lance stood still in front of one of the stalls.  
"This is where I last saw my big brother" He said.  
Chica and I started to look around for Lance's older brother Alex.  
We were about to give up, until I heard someone yell out Lance's name.

Chica must have heard too, because she looked over at him.  
"Hey Lance, could that be your older brother calling for you?"  
Lance was silent for a moment, so he could hear what we heard.  
"Yes, that sounds like Alex" He said, walking away from the stall and onto the road.

Alex soon saw Lance, and rushed over to him.  
"Where were you, I was worried I lost you" He said, hugging his little brother.  
"I was looking for you, but these kind ladies helped me find you again" Lance said, pointing at me and Chica.  
Alex put Lance down and walked over to us.

"Thank you for helping my little brother. I'm forever thankful" He said.  
"No problem. We're happy to help" I said for both me and Chica.  
"Is there anything I can do to show how thankful I am?"  
"Take care of your younger sibling" I said.

"Actually, answer my question" Chica said.  
"Alright, what is it?" Alex replied.  
"How are you and Lance brothers? You two don't really look alike"  
"We're technically speaking half-brothers. Related through our father. But we feel like we're brothers through both parents, so we just say that we're brothers" Alex answered.

We talked for a couple of minutes before we had to said our goodbyes to Alex and Lance and went back to the rest of the market. We looked around for a long time, until I looked at the time, and noticed we needed to go immediately if we wanted to be back at the theatre in time for the show.


	18. Wait, who's your brother? (Mike and Amy)

**Mike POV**

There was an awkward silence between us, so I decided to break it.  
"So... Where do you want to go?" I asked, turning towards Amy.  
"I don't know. I don't know my way in his town"  
"Well, I do know my way in this town, so if you have a place you'd like to go, I can get us there"

"But, aren't you supposed to not leave the castle? How do you know this town so well?"  
"I grew up in this town, and technically, still live here"  
"O, what does your family do then?"  
"They own a jewellery store, they wanted me to take the business over, but I didn't want to, so my little brother runs it now"

"Would you mind showing me your family's store?"  
"No, not at all. Gives me an excuse to see my little brother again" I said, turning around to walk away.  
"Can we take a touristic route to your family's store? I want to see more of this city"  
I turned back around and smiled.  
"Sure, we can do that. We have more than enough time for a more touristic route"

"Then, let's start"  
"Well, we're standing in front of the theatre"  
"Yeah, I can see that" Amy said, rolling her eyes.  
"If you want a tour you'll get the full tour of the village"  
"Fine" She said and listened to the tour I gave her.

"And the last this that we'll see at this tour is the swimming pool" I said, having reached the end of the tour.  
"Thank you for the tour Mike. It was really nice to see more of this village"  
"No problem, it was nice to go around town again"  
"But let's go to your family's shop before we have to go back to the theatre"

So we went on our way to my family's shop.  
"Say, who runs your family's shop anyway?" Amy asked me.  
"Well, the original plan was that I would be the next one. But once my parents heard that I would be a royal guard, they trained my younger brother to be the next manager of the store. And I think he nowadays is"

We walked past Freddy, Bonnie and Bon on our way to my family's store. None of them said anything, while Bonnie only smiled at me. I don't think Freddy or Bon noticed us.  
"Lady's first" I said, holding the door open for Amy.  
"Thank you" She said, walking inside.  
Jeremy was putting something away behind the counter, so he didn't immediately notice us.

I coughed as a sign that there were people waiting for him.  
"Mike!" Jeremy yelled, and came running towards me, giving me a hug that nearly knocked us to the floor.  
"Morning Jere" I said, hugging my little brother back.  
"I missed you so much" Jeremy said, still not letting me go.

"I missed you too, but we're not alone" I said, looking over Jeremy's shoulder to Amy.  
"I don't mind. I'd have the same reaction if I was reunited with my brother after a long time" She said.  
"You have a brother? I thought you were an only child" I said, thinking of what Freddy told me about Amy.  
"I do. I have an older brother, but he ran away with one of the staff of your castle, and I never saw him again" She said, the last part softer than the rest.

"I'm sure you'll see them again" Jeremy said, still hugging me.  
"I hope I'll see my brother again one day. And I hope he and Fritz are happy together"  
"Wait, Kevin's your older brother?" I said, letting Jeremy go.  
"Yes. Wait, how do you know him?" Amy asked, confusement written over her face.

"It was hard to not know who Kevin was. Everyone knew him thanks to Fritz"  
"O, how so?" Jeremy asked.  
"Well, Fritz could befriend everyone he crossed paths with, so he was on good terms with basically everyone"  
"Sounds a bit like Fred if you ask me" Amy said.

"Well, I suppose they did act alike, they even looked similar to each other"  
"What do they look like then?" Jeremy asked.   
I then realised he had never seen either Fred, nor Fritz, while Amy had seen both.  
I explained how Fritz and Fred were similar in personality and had a similar colour orange in their hair and same body type.

We ended up talking for the remaining time. Me catching up with my little brother, while Amy and Jeremy got to know a bit about each other. But suddenly Jeremy cut our conversation off.  
"O, I have to go now" He said, looking at the clock that was hanging behind me.  
"Why? What are you going to do?" I asked my little brother.

"You two know the theatre? I have a ticket to see the show" He said, holding a ticket up.  
"I would have bought two if I knew you were in town today"  
"Don't worry, we're going to see that show too, would you like it to sit next to us and a couple of friends of ours?" Amy asked Jeremy.  
"I would like to, but don't you guys sit on the royalty places?"

"No, we're sitting between all the other people, we don't want anyone to know who we actually are"  
"O, in that case, sure. I'd like to meet your friends" Jeremy said with a smile.  
"Come on, let's go" Amy said, already at the door and holding it open for me and Jeremy.  
Jeremy walked back to the desk and took keys for behind it.

"I need to close the shop, it will only take about a minute or two" Jeremy said, holding up the keys.  
Jeremy was quick at closing the store and speed walked over to me and Amy.  
"So, how many of you are there?" Jeremy asked halfway to the theatre.  
"A lot. I don't know exactly with how many we are" Amy said.

"About 14? Counting you too" I said, trying to count how many there are of us.  
"Geez, you do know how to make friends"  
"They're mainly couples. Or well, soon to be couples. I don't think any of them have asked the other yet" Amy said.  
"We're the only ones that are not in love"

"You poor things" Jeremy said in a mocking tone, being single himself too.  
We arrived at the theatre, only Fred, Springtrap and Plush being there already.  
"Hey Mike, who's with you?" Fred asked.  
"Fred, meet my little brother Jeremy. Jeremy, meet one of my bosses, Fred"


	19. Where are the others?

**Back to Fred POV**

"Nice to meet you Jeremy" I said, holding my hand out to shake his.  
"Nice to meet you too" Jeremy said, shaking my hand.  
"Hi Jeremy, how are you?" Springtrap said.  
"Hi Spring, I'm good now that I've seen my brother, you?"

"Good. I've spend some time with Fred today" Spring said, leaning on my head while hugging me from behind.  
"You two know each other?" Mike and I asked.  
"Yes, we do" Jeremy said.  
"How? We don't know. Neither of us remember how we became friends" Springtrap said, shrugging a bit.

At that moment Freddy, Bonnie and Bon came back.  
"Hey Jeremy, you here too?" Bonnie asked Jeremy, who went into a conversation with him.  
Freddy turned to me, Spring, Mike and Amy.  
"Why is the owner of the jewellery store here?"

"Well, you're here with your younger brothers, so I thought, why not bring mine along?" Mike said.  
"Fair enough"  
"But we don't have a ticket for him, and I'm not sure if there are tickets left" Plush said.  
"He has his own ticket" Amy said.

At that moment someone walked outside.  
"Hey Spring, is this the group you wanted to see the show with?" The brown haired boy, from back when TiChi replaced a sick actor, asked Spring.  
"No we're missing quite some people" Spring said.  
"Who are we missing?" Shadow asked from behind me.

I yelped thanks to this, because I hadn't heard him.  
"Don't scare me like that" I hissed at my brother.  
"Sorry, normally you hear me coming" He said, giving me a hug.  
"It's alright... At least you're here now" I sighed, but hugging back nonetheless.

"O, hey, you took Foxy, Goldie and Shade with you" Bon said.  
"Now we're still missing Chica and TiChi" Spring said to the brown haired boy.  
"I'll wait outside for them, then all of you can go inside" I said.  
"I want to wait with Fred. That way he won't get lonely" Plush said, clinging to my leg.

Spring looked at Plush the same way that I did, shocked at how fast he was.  
"Alright, apparently you two will wait for Chica and TiChi" Spring said, looking away from Plush.  
"Everyone else will be in the main sitting area, do you know how to get there?" The brown haired boy asked.  
"Yeah, I know how to get there. I will lead Chica and TiChi to it when they're here" I said.

"Alright, we'll see you there" Springtrap said, turning around and walking inside.  
Everyone else followed. Shadow gave me a quick hug before he went inside. I went to sit on the log that Springtrap had sat on this morning. Plush came to sit on my lap. He asked me a couple of question, and I answered them. Eventually 20 minutes had passed. The brown haired boy came outside again.

"The show is about to begin, you might want to come inside" He said.  
"Wait for us!" We heard in the distance.  
I turned around to look at the source of the sound. Then I saw Chica and TiChi running towards us.  
"We're sorry we're late, we didn't realize how much time has passed" TiChi said, trying to catch her breath.

"It's alright, we're complete now, so we go inside" I said, the first part to TiChi and the rest to the boy.  
He smiled and let us inside. I noticed I never got his name, so I decided to ask him.  
"Say, what's your name anyway?" I asked the boy.  
"My name is Fredrick, yours?" He asked.

"My name is Fred" I answered.  
We both went silent again, but after a bit Fredrick broke the silence again.  
"Can I ask you something?" Fredrick asked.  
"Sure, ask away"

"How did you and Springtrap meet? I heard a lot about you from him, but he never told how you two met"  
"Well, we met when TiChi, Foxy and I went to this theatre"  
"That isn't so long ago. Spring made it sound like you two knew each other for months"  
"We had seen each other before that, but the distance between us was too long to really get to know the other"

"O, how so?"  
"Ehm... Let's say that I do not live in this village, yet not far from here either"  
"O, so you're from one of the neighbouring villages. Wait, no. then you wouldn't have seen Spring in person"  
Fredrick was busy figuring out where I lived, that is not in this village, yet where I'm able to see Springtrap.

"Wait a minute... You live in the castle?" Fredrick asked me, not believing that.  
"Yup, but do you know which status I have" I said, unconsciously flicking one of my ears.  
"That means that you're one of the princes" Fredrick said, looking at my bear ears.  
"If your name is Fred, that means you're the youngest, right?"

"You're right"  
"I take your clothing style and tickets as a sign that you don't want anyone to know that you're royalty, am I right?"  
"Heh, you're the first that gets it right away"  
"Thanks. We're here by the way. The others are sitting in the middle, on row 4, 5 and 6" Fredrick said, pointing at the others.

"Have fun" He said, waving at me, Chica, TiChi and Plush.  
"Thanks" We whispered back.  
Luckily we were in time for the start of the show, but the lights were already out, so it was a close one.  
Plush climbed on Spring's lap, even though there was a seat reserved for him.

"O, you still made it" Goldie said, looking over at us.  
"Strawberry?" He asked, holding a box full of them in front of us.  
"Shh, the show is about to start!" Freddy hissed at Goldie while taking a strawberry out of the box.  
"Be quiet yourself" Goldie hissed back at Freddy, putting the box of strawberry's out of Freddy's reach.

That was the last we heard before the show started.


	20. Returning home

"And there are voices in my head"  
"So many voices in my head"  
"And they can yell and hurt like hell but I know I'll be fine"  
Plush, Bon and Jeremy were singing the last song from the show we just watched.

"Of the voices in my head, the loudest one is mine!" Jeremy sung.  
"Jeremy..." Mike said in the beat of the song.  
"Loudest one is mine!" Jeremy sung.  
"You can't get rid of me that easily" Springtrap joined in.

"Loudest one is mine!!!" Jeremy yelled back at Springtrap.  
"Jeremy..." Spring and Mike said at the same time.  
And then it was Bon and Plush's turn again.  
"Na, na-na-na-na, na-na-na, na, na-na, na" Plush, Bon and Jeremy sang, repeating it two more times.

And then, I decided to join in on the singing.  
"Let's go!" I sang, starting to pick up pace back to the castle.  
My brothers followed me in singing the absolute last part.  
"C-c-c-come on, c-c-c-come on, let's go"

This verse got repeated 5 to 6 times, and at the end, everyone was singing.  
I even hit the high note at the complete end of it.  
I quickly covered my mouth in the hope that no one noticed that the high note came from me.  
But everyone still looked at me once they realised that it was my voice that went that high.

"Since when can you sing a high note?" Shadow asked.  
"I don't know..." I answered.  
"I didn't know either that I could get that high with my voice" I said with slightly panicked voice, even though I wasn't panicked at all.  
"It was pawsome!" Plush said.

"Don't you mean, awesome?" Mike asked.  
"No pawsome. He's a bear, so it was pawsome"  
Mike looked questioning at Plush before he shook his head and continued his conversation with Amy.  
I was happy to see that they got along so well, which led be to believe that they had a fun day too.

"Say, at what time were we supposed to be back at the castle?" Foxy asked.  
"Somewhere around... I don't know actually" Freddy started, but stopped once he realised that we didn't have a specific time he had to be back at.  
"I thought I heard the king and queen say that we had to be back before dinner" Mike said.  
"What time is it now?" Spring asked.

Shadow was about to answer, but TiChi was faster.  
"17:30"  
"I suggest that we'd head back to the castle, so we won't have to run to be back in time like we had to do last time" Foxy said, looking over to me and TiChi.  
"Why are you looking at us?! You love running!" TiChi and I said, defending ourselves.

"Yeah, I do. But I'm pretty sure that the others don't"  
"Alright, alright, we'll head back to the castle now"  
"Do you guys want to split up here?" Jeremy asked.  
"It's probably for the best. I'm not sure how the other guards would react to you guys" Goldie said.

"They would be mighty stupid if they tried to attack my little brother" Mike said.  
"Not all of them would know that Jeremy is your little brother Mike"  
"I'm not even sure if anyone besides you and Foxy would know" I said.  
"Now that you guys say it, probably not. I never told anyone that I had a brother"

"Well, good that that mystery is solved, but we were heading back to the castle, remember?" Freddy said.  
"We'll see you guys again" Shadow said.  
"Hopefully very soon" TiChi finished.  
"See you soon" Mike and I said, and waved at our friends from the village.

But before I even took the first step, Plush grabbed my leg and clung to it.  
"Don't go" He said.  
"But I have to go Plush. I need to go home too" I said, looking down at Plush.  
"But I promise that the next time I can get out of the castle, I will visit you, alright?" I said, ruffling his hair a bit.

"Promise?" He asked, still clinging to my leg, but now making eye contact with me.  
I looked at him and smiled.  
"I promise" I said, lifting him up once he let go of my leg.  
I gave him back to Springtrap.

"I wouldn't want to get into this town without visiting your brother anyway"  
"Fair enough" I heard Mike say behind me.  
Nearly everyone looked questioning at Mike.  
"Maybe change the 'your' to 'my' in that sentence" He said, blushing a bit from shame.

"Don't worry Fred, I'm not going to steal your boy"  
"You better not" I said, glaring playfully at Mike.  
"You better not. Big brother belongs with Fred, not with you" Plush said, glaring at Mike too.  
"I'm outnumbered, Jeremy help me" Mike said, hiding behind Jeremy with fake fear.

Mike and I wanted to continue this, but we both saw an impatient Freddy waiting for us.  
"Bye Jeremy, I promise I'll visit you next time I'm here" Mike aid, hugging Jeremy.  
"I can't wait" Jeremy said, letting Mike go.  
"O, and tell mom and dad that I love them!" Mike yelled, having walked away from Jeremy by now.

"I do that every day!" Jeremy yelled back.  
"I do that every day..." He said, looking up at the sky, with a light smile.  
Springtrap put Plush on the ground at the sight of this.  
"Go sheer him up. Ask him if he wants to come over tonight" Spring ordered Plush.

Spring watched Plush run to Jeremy, and turned back to me.  
"So... Till next time I guess" Spring said, rubbing the back of his head.  
I hugged him, and surprise, surprise, he hugged back, nothing new. But that wasn't the only thing I was going to do.  
"Until next time" I said, giving Spring a kiss on his cheek before running towards the others.

He stood there, chocked, before realising what had happened.  
He put his hand over the place where I kissed him and stood like that for a minute or so.  
He eventually regained himself, and walked over to Jeremy, who looked quite happy.  
I need to ask Mike what happened to their parents.

"Hey Mike, what happened to your parents?" I asked.  
"O, nothing much. They're both still alive, if that's what you want to know"  
"Why did Jeremy look up when he said that he tells your parents that you love them?"  
"Because that's what they thought us. If we ever needed them, but they aren't nearby, that we talked to the sky"

"It doesn't help that they took us to go stargazing a lot, but still. It's something to always remember them"  
"That's actually really sweet"  
"It is. It's also one of the reasons I don't get homesick as fast as some others" Mike said.  
We started to get deeper into our conversation, and before we knew, we were back home again.


	21. confession

It was about a week later. The brides came over again. But today, we weren't going into town. Today, we were going to help Goldie and Shade confess their love to our parents.

"Soo... How are we gonna do this?" Freddy asked after a long silence from everyone.  
All of us were inside my bedroom. Luckily mine was quite big (like all rooms in the castle, but still).  
I had a bed were Goldie, Shade and I were sitting. Some of the others sat on the couch that was placed in my room, but I barely used. Foxy sat on the chair by the desk, while Shadow placed himself on top of the desk. But there were still some that had to sit on the floor, but they didn't mind sitting on the floor that much.

"I suppose you just straight up tell them" Shadow said.  
"Yeah, just walk up to them and tell that you love Shade" Bon chimed in.  
But Goldie shook his head.  
"I'm not even close to brave enough to do something like that" He said.

"Yeah, but dropping hint isn't going to work either" Chica said.  
"No, they are way to oblivious for that. And I'm not too sure about how that would work out either" Shadow said.  
"But you can't not tell them. That would only result in a fight between you and your parents" TiChi said.  
"No, not telling them was off the table. We have to tell them, but we don't know how" Shade said.

"I honestly agree with Shadow and Bon" I said.  
"But I can't do that..." Goldie said, hanging his head.  
"I don't mean as in, walk up to them, say 'Hey, I like Shade, bye' and walk out of the room again" I said, rubbing Goldie's back.  
"But more calmly tell them. Ask if they have time for you, and explain the situation"

"But they won't approve of me and Shade. You know how homophobic they are"  
"Who said you had to tell them about Shade being transgender?" Bonnie asked.  
That's when Goldie's head shot up again.  
"No one..." He said slowly, looking Bonnie straight in his eyes.

"They don't have to know that I like someone that identifies with the same gender that I have" Goldie stated.  
"They'll just think that I like some royal girl, just like they wanted" Goldie said, now with a smile on his face.  
"I mean... If you're fine with not having them know that you're actually trans, that is" Goldie asked Shade.  
"I'm fine with that if it means that we can be together" Shade said, laying his head against Goldie's shoulder.

Everyone squealed from the adorableness. This caused Goldie to blush really hard. Shade just snickered from our reaction to them.  
"I mean... Technically speaking... Shade could still have offspring. That is if you're fine with your body as it is now" TiChi started slowly, but spoke fast as she neared the end of her sentence.  
Shade deadpanned at that.  
"I'm actually fine with my body. I suppose that my pronounce was bugging me the most" Shade said after a moment of silence.

"Well... Them we might be able to tell them that too. But not right now. We can tell them that later"  
"Agreed, I'm already panicking, knowing that I have to tell them, let alone that we have to tell them that now, too"  
"You'll do great with telling them" I said.  
"What Fred said. Besides, I will go with you" Shade said.

"Then let's go. Waiting will only be more stressful for Goldie's nerves" Foxy said, getting up from the chair he was sitting on.  
We all agreed on Foxy's plan of going right now, and we stood up too.  
We walked towards where our parents would be.  
We soon stopped in front of the door that lead to the main hall, where our parents would be.

Goldie was shaking from the nerves by now, so we all decided to calm him down at the same time.  
"You can do this" And  
"Everything is going to be fine" Could be heard as we all tried to talk some courage into Goldie, who desperately needed it.

"Take a deep breath, you can do this" Shadow and I said, as we encouraged Goldie by giving him hugs.  
"Where's my encouragement hug?" Shade joked.  
"Right here" Shadow and I answered, giving Shade a hug too.  
Freddy meanwhile decided to give Goldie a hug too.

We all let go of Shade and Goldie.  
"You can do this" Was hanging in the air.  
Goldie took a deep breath before he knocked on the door entrance.  
"Come in!" We heard the voice of father call out.

Goldie pushed the door open and walked in.  
"Mother, father, do you have a moment to listen to me?" Goldie asked.  
"Of course dear, what is it that's been bugging you?" Mother asked in a sweetened tone.  
Goldie sighed again, to calm down his nerves, and gain some courage.

"Mother... Father... I have something to tell you" Goldie started.  
"I... I do not agree with the bride you chose for me" He said, which caused our parents to let out a loud gasp.


	22. A royal secret

**Goldie POV**

"How dare you! We searched all nearby kingdoms for the perfect brides for you! How dare you say that we didn't do a good job!" Our mother yelled.  
"I never said you didn't do a good job. I just don't think of Chica as my future bride" I said, backing away a little.  
Mother started to get mad. But father stopped her from lashing out at me.  
"I don't think this is all he has to say dear. Please calm down and let him tell the rest of his story" Father said.

"Please continue, Goldie"  
"Like I said... I don't like Chica the way you wanted me to. But she already knows, and she felt the same. But you did do a good job with picking out brides for us, because I fell for Shade instead" I said, getting nervous.  
"And I love him too" Shade said, taking my hand in his.  
Or better said, her. Because my parents didn't know, and shouldn't know right now either.

"See darling? This isn't so bad now, is it?" Father said.  
"What about Shadow?" Mother asked, clearly unhappy.  
This caused my father to let out an irritatable sigh. But mother didn't notice.  
"He knew that I loved Shade more than he does, and is happy that we love each other" I said, getting confidence from having Shade next to me.  
"Well, I suppose that this is indeed not as bad as I thought at first" Mother said, calming down a bit.

"You may be dismissed. I'll be in the kings and queens suite if you need me. I need some time to let this sink in" Mother said, and stood up.  
Mother walked out of the room, and I wanted to do the same, but father called me back.  
"Hey kid, what you just did was very brave of you" He said, giving me a pat on the back.  
"Um, thanks?" I said, not knowing how else to respond.

"And I agree with the choice of not telling your mother that Shade is transgender" He said.  
"How do you know? Ehm, sir" Shade asked in shock.  
"Your parents told me, but not my wife, which I asked them to not tell her either" Father answered Shades question.  
"So, if you know... Do you accept us to be together?" I asked, hoping he would be fine with us.

"All I ever wanted when you were born was for you to be happy. And that's still all I want for you. So to answer your question, yes I accept and approve of your relationship" He said, giving me and Shade a hug.  
"I'm not as homophobic as your mother is. Heck, if I was I would be quite the hypocrite" He said, laughing to himself a bit.  
"Wait. What?" I asked, breaking out of the hug.  
"I'm bisexual. And had quite the cruch on a boy when I was younger. Unfortunately, I wasn't allowed to date him"

"Was there more to the story than just both of you having the same gender?" Shade asked.  
"He was a simple boy from the town near my old castle. Forbidden love on two different sides"  
Shade and I looked at each other, and probably had the same thought.  
Father's story sounded a lot like the one of Spring and Fred.

"But please. Let's keep this a secret that's between the three of us, alright?"  
Shade and I nodded.  
"We'll keep this our little secret" I promised.  
"Even though I really want to tell the others. I will keep it a secret too" Shade said.

"O, and I have one more thing Goldie"  
"Yeah?"  
"When your mother is not around, you can call me dad instead of father" He said, ruffling my hair.  
"Hey, Freddy already did that today!" I said, getting out of his range.  
He just laughed and gave me an apology.

"I just have to say one thing about all of this to you about this, dad" I said, trying to call him dad instead of father.  
"That is?"  
"Just be sure to accept all you kids the way you accepted us. Because I'm not the only one that likes someone from the same gender"   
"How many?" He asked, getting a little suspicious.

"All four of them" Shade answered and walked out of the room with me.  
"Geez. All four of you have inherited my genes" Dad said before we were out of the room.  
"Sexuality is not inherited, sir" Mike said, which made my dad look at him with shock.  
"You keep this a secret too, alright" Dad said with a stern voice to Mike.

"Of course sir. I will keep your secret the same way I kept, and will keep their secret"  
"Wait. He knew about you?"  
"He knows about my brothers as well. He's one of the most trustworthy guards around"  
"Damn, then you won't tell me about my kids crushes either" Dad said.

Now he was getting to Mike. Mike looked at me for permission.  
"I'm sure Fred won't mind when you give dad a little hint"  
Now it was dads turn to be confused. He looked form Mike to me, and back to Mike again.  
"Let's just say... Your story is very similar to Fred's right now" Mike said.

"Then I'm going to do my best to make sure he can marry the boy he likes, and not end up in a forced marriage like I did" Dad said.


	23. Favorite child

"And? How did it go?" Freddy asked Goldie, who just returned to my room.  
"Surprisingly well" He said.  
"O? I really expected for mother to yell at you" Shadow said.  
"She did, but your dad calmed her down and let Goldie explain" Shade said.

"O that's great- Wait, did you just say 'dad'?" I asked, realising Shade said 'your dad' instead of 'your father'.  
"Yes. He said I could call him dad when mother is not around" Goldie answered for Shade.  
"O, that's nice of him" I said.  
"Maybe we do have a cool parent!" Shadow said full of excitement.

"Maybe we do..." Goldie said in a soft whisper.  
"What did you say?" Freddy asked.  
"Nothing!" Goldie said with a panicked voice.  
"O, I thought you said something"

Shadow started to look at Goldie with suspicion.  
"You're hiding something..." Shadow said, getting his face really close to Goldie's.  
"Shadow! Let your brother be!" Shade yelled at Shadow.  
"I just want to know what Goldie is hiding, because it clearly has something to do with our parents"

"If that's true, I'm sure that they'll tell the rest of you when the time is right" Mike said.  
"But why can't that be right now?" Shadow whined.  
"I think I can see why he wouldn't tell you" I said, looking down on Shadow.  
"I have no clue why he wouldn't tell Shadow" Mike said with a sarcastic voice.

"But why wouldn't he? I'm the most beloved child" Shadow said with the most dramatic acting skills that could even top TiChi's.  
"No" Freddy started.  
"You're" Goldie said.  
"Not" I finished.

"And how are you so sure about that?" Foxy asked, putting his face close to mine.  
"Maybe, because he would like the kid that has his name, or that looks like him more than some shadow kiddo" Mike countered Foxy, pushing him away from me.  
"No way! Everyone knows that his favourite is the oldest one" Bonnie said.  
"Then why would he have giving the fourth one his name instead of any of the others?" Mike said.

"Wait, one of you has the same name as the king?" Amy asked.  
"You don't know?" Mike and Foxy asked, standing still in the middle of a fighting pose.  
"No. I genuinely don't know the kings name"  
"The only thing I knew was who Freddy was. No one even bothered to tell me any other names besides his"

"O, that's why we had to introduce ourselves" Goldie said in a moment of realisation.  
"Should we have expected anything more than that? No, this shouldn't come as such a surprise" Freddy said, completely forgetting that Amy still didn't know the king's name.  
"The kings name is Fredbear. Or Fred for short" I said to Amy.

"Making Fred the favourite child" Mike said.  
"Why only based off a name when he has a child that looks like him?" Shade said jokingly, half-hearted joining in on the 'favourite kid' conversation.  
It soon looked like everyone had their favourite prince chosen and were shouting why he would be the favourite kid.  
Shadow was the only prince that joined in in this 'conversation'. But Freddy, Goldie and I stayed out of it.

Freddy stood up unnoticed and walked over to me and Goldie. He started a normal conversation with us, and we talked until the others had calmed down a bit. It seemed to end when Mike and Foxy hit each other with a pillow and both fell backwards.  
"Finally done?" I asked Mike.

"For today..." He said, getting up a bit to look Foxy in his eyes.  
"Eh. I'll take that" I said, shrugging a bit.  
"Anyway... Freddy thought that since the thing between Goldie and our parents didn't take as long as we expected, we could go into town for the remaining time"  
Chica looked at the boys that have been fighting for the last minutes.

"I think it's a much better idea then having them bicker" She said, standing up.  
"Then let's go" TiChi said, sneaking her arms around Chica's waist.  
"You two are adorable" Amy said, looking at Chica and TiChi.  
They smiled as a thank you, and walked out of my room.

Remember when I said that we weren't going into town today?  
Yeah, I lied. I had expected for it to not take too long, so I asked if Springwas free today, and he said he was!  
I can't wait to see him again.


	24. Please don't laugh

We were waiting at the spot Springtrap usually is when he's waiting for us, but it was half an hour past the time we agreed to be here.  
"I'm going to look for him. It's very unlike him to be late, especially this late" I said.  
"We'll help you look for him" TiChi and Foxy said.  
Together we walked towards the theater we first met him. O, the memories. But once we were there we couldn't find him anywhere.

We wanted to give up and go back to the castle, until Foxy spotted his mom.  
"Hey miss, could we ask you a question?" TiChi asked her.  
"Why of course, you three can always ask me a question" She said, smiling upon seeing it was us.  
"Do you know where Springtrap is? We were supposed to meet 40 minutes ago, but he didn't show up" Foxy said.  
"I started to worry that something has happened to him" I said.

"Something indeed happened sweetheart. He was in a car accident yesterday, and is now bandaged up at home"  
"Could we come see him? Please?"  
"He's still very weak, and not looking too well, but if you promise to not make fun of him... You can come"  
"Why would we make fun of him? He's our friend" All three of us said.  
"I see why he calls you his best friends. You truly care about him. Follow me, I'll bring you to him"

"Don't his other friends care about him then?" TiChi asked.  
"They weren't really supportive when they came to visit him yesterday"  
"Then they don't deserve to be his friends" Foxy said with a huff.  
The walk towards Springtraps house wasn't that long. And in a couple of minutes we were there.  
"I'll wake him up, he might be sleeping" The mom of Springtrap said.

We waited outside of his door, so his mom could wake him up.  
"Springy, sweety, your friends are here to see you"  
"Why would I want to see them? So they could laugh at me more?" Springtrap asked sarcastically.  
"Now why would we do that?" I asked him, stepping into his room.  
He was laying with his back towards us, looking out of his window.

"F-Fred, w-what are you doing here?!" Springtrap asked, having turned his head to see his mom, and now seeing me.  
"Visiting our friend after he got us worried by not showing up" Foxy said, leaning against the doorpost.  
"Sorry for not showing up, but I really couldn't. As you can see" He said, the last part softer than the rest.  
"You worried us by not showing up, and we were right about having to worry about you" TiChi said.

"I'm sorry for letting you three down" He said, looking even more broken and bruised now that his ears were hanging low.  
"Hey, we never said that you let us down" I said, sitting on his bed and taking his hand in mine.  
I heard TiChi whisper to Foxy to leave us alone for a moment. I think Springtrap heard too, but both of us decided to not comment on that.  
"You could never let me down" I said, giving him a hug before letting go again.  
I noticed now that he was hiding beneath his bedsheets. I tried to take them away a bit, but he pulled them back in a defensive manner.

"Why are you hiding? You know I don't care about looks right?" I asked, tilting my head a bit.  
"But I wasn't really pretty before, and right now it's even worse" He said.  
"And do I honestly look like I care about the looks of someone?" I asked again.  
"Maybe? I just thought that when you saw me like this, you wouldn't like me anymore"

"I never liked you for your looks anyway. I liked you for your personality"  
"But you liked me before we ever met. Back when we had only seen each other"  
"Alright... Maybe I cared a bit about looks. But not because you're so beautiful, even though I still think you are right now, I like you because you looked nice, as in friendly. And I was right about that"  
"I guess so... I'm sorry about overreacting. I'm just so used to being told that I'm ugly, that I started to believe it"

"You're not ugly, and you'll never be in my eyes. I even have a way to prove that I'm right" I said before standing up from where I sat.  
He looked at me like I was leaving him, but in reality, I just stood up so I could walk over to his head.  
"You'll never be ugly in my eyes, no matter what other people may tell you" I said, before kissing him.  
It took him a second to respond, because I took him by surprise, but he kissed back anyway.  
It was like the time stood still. This was our first kiss, but for sure not the last. But unfortunately we had to part again for something called air.

"I think you proved all my so called 'friends' wrong. You indeed love me for the way I am, not for my looks" Springtrap said, hugging my waist.  
"Could you please let go for one moment? I want to be able to hug you back and right now I'm losing my balance" I said, doing my best to keep standing up.  
He let me go and shuffled to the side of his bed so I could lay next to him. I laid down on his bed and took him in my arms.  
"Can I ask you something?" I asked, not believing that I was doing this.

"Sure, what is it?" Spring asked with a tired voice.  
"Even though my parents may never know about us... Do you want to be my boyfriend?" I asked.  
"I would love to" Spring trap said, before kissing me again.  
I kissed back, of course. And this time. It felt like fireworks went off. It was a wonderful feeling.  
"Now, try to get some sleep. You need some rest if you want to be able to get out of bed again"

"But why would I sleep when I got a boyfriend that I need to hug?" He asked, looking up at me.  
"Because your boyfriend wants you to be better, so he can take you on dates" I said, looking down into his grey, almost silver eyes.  
"You have beautiful light blue eyes, you know that?" He said, slowly letting the sleep taking him over.  
"I bet that they're not nearly as pretty as yours" I said, pulling the blanket over both of us.

"I love you" Springtrap mumbled before letting the sleep take him over completely this time.  
"I love you too" I said, snuggling into his chest before falling asleep myself.


	25. Sibling trouble

I was sleeping peacefully, when all of a sudden...  
"Wake up sleepy head!"  
I got up and looked at who woke me and Spring.  
"What the hell dude?" I said, thinking it was one of my brothers at first.  
But then it dawned on me that I fell asleep next to Springtrap.

The person that woke me was surprised to see me and ran out of the room.  
"Hmm? What is it?" Spring asked and lifted his head a bit.  
"Someone yelled at you to wake up, but they didn't expect me to be here"  
"Probably one of my siblings. Did you see what they looked like?"

"They looked a bit like Bonnie, but without the bunny ears. And a couple of years younger"  
"Then it was probably Brian. He used to have brown hair, but he really wanted to have purple hair, so he dyed it"  
We got out of his room to be greeted by someone I haven't seen before.  
"William! You're back!" Spring yelled upon seeing him, and practically jumped into his arms (for as far as he could jump at the moment).

"Spring? Who's this?" The man named William and I asked at the same time.  
"Fred, this is my older brother William, the one that doesn't live with us. William this is Fred, he's..." Spring said, but got interrupted by the same kid that woke us up.  
"You..." I said and looked into his eyes with a playful death glare.  
"U-oh" He said once he saw me, and sprinted away.  
Spring, William and I followed him into the living room.

"Hey! Be nice to your future brother in law!" Springtrap hissed at Brian once he caught up with him.  
"Wait what?" Foxy, TiChi and Spring's mom asked.  
"O, so you finally found someone?" William asked.  
"Yes..." Spring said, blushing madly.

William was now looking at me. When he seemed to have taken in what I look like, he turned back to Spring.  
"He looks really kind, you did a good job" William said, carefully ruffling Springs hair.  
"He is. But future bother in law? What happened when we left you two alone?" Foxy asked.  
"We cuddled, and then I asked him to be my boyfriend. And then we cuddled some more and fell asleep while doing so"

"O, so that's why you were gone for so long" TiChi said.  
"We got worried about you sweethearts, so I asked Brian to wake you up" Spring's mom said.  
"I understand that, but he didn't have to yell in order to wake us up"  
"It's how I usually wake Spring up, I didn't know that you were there too" Brian apologised.  
"It's alright, no one got hurt. And as the youngest sibling I'm kinda used to it"

"You're the youngest? How many older siblings do you have?" Brian asked.  
"I have three older brothers"  
"Talking about the youngest sibling... Where's Plushtrap?" Spring asked.  
"He's out with a friend sweetheart. He should come home soon"

At that moment the front door opened.  
"And I'm sure that that's Plush" I said, leaning back a bit so I could see the front door.  
And I was right. It was indeed Plushtrap.  
But there was another kid, around his age, with him.

"I'm back! And I brought a new friend!" Plush yelled from the hall.  
He soon entered the living room, with his new friend behind him.  
The kid had blond hair and green eyes.  
"Mom, siblings, Fred and co. This is Lance" Plush said with a smile.

"Hi" Lance said while he waved at us.  
Lance looked a bit like Goldie, but with bright green eyes instead of a dark blue. And Lance was a human instead of a bear.  
"Hi" All of us responded.  
Lance looked around, but stopped with it once he saw TiChi.

"Hey miss TiChi" He said, and waved to her specifically.  
"Hey Lance. How are you and Alex doing?" She asked, taking him on her lap.  
"Good after you reunited us again" Lance said, giving TiChi a hug.  
"And that's another friend lost once I take them home" Plush said.

"But this time it's not one of us who stole them away" His siblings said.  
"No, this time it's Fred's fault"  
"Hey! I don't even know the kid, why would it be my fault?"  
"Because your best friend stole him away"  
"Yeah, so? Don't blame me, blame TiChi"

Plush and I started to get angry at each other, but were stopped by Foxy before thing got out of hand.  
"Maybe this is a good moment to go back to the castle, we're already too late for dinner"  
"Wait what?!" TiChi and I responded to what Foxy said.  
"What time is it then?" Spring asked.  
"A quarter past nine" William said.

"Shit, we need to leave. Now" TiChi said, springing into action.  
"Calm down TiChi, I'm sure I can get away with it if we pick some food up on the go"  
"Thank you so much for having us over ma'am, and get better soon Spring" I said, giving Spring a kiss on his cheek.  
Foxy, TiChi and I sprinted towards the castle once we were out of the house. I told my parents that I took TiChi out for dinner and they said that everything was fine.

"And? How did it go with Springtrap?" Freddy asked.  
"Good. He's my boyfriend now" I said with a sleepy smile.  
"That's amazing! I'm happy for you two" Goldie said.  
"So am I, but it's *Yawn* quite late, so I'm going to bed" I said with a yawn.

"Good night" My brothers said.  
"Night" I murmured back and walked away to my room.  
"Have fun dreaming about your boyfriend!" Shadow yelled.  
"At least I have one!" I yelled back.  
That left Shadow speechless.

I quickly went to my room so I could sleep and take in what happened today.  
And I had a good night of sleep, but why does everyone wake me up by yelling at me?  
The door to my room flew open, and what I saw there immediately made me open my eyes fully.  
Goldie stood there with a shocked and worried expression, but what he said next made me wake up truly.

"Freddy is gone!"


	26. Worries and Panic attacks

"What do you mean?" I asked, shock written all over my face.  
"Just like I said, Freddy's gone" Goldie explained with a worried and panicking tone.  
"I went to wake him up this morning, and then... Then he was gone, nowhere to be found" He said, tears forming.  
"Hey, hey. Don't panic, I'm sure he's fine" I said, crawling towards Goldie.

I made him sit on my bed and did some breathing exercises with me.  
"You good to go again?" I asked once his breathing matched mine for long enough.  
Goldie nodded.  
"Do any of the others know?" I asked with a calm tone.  
"I'm not sure" Goldie said, but at that moment Mike knocked on the door.

"O, you probably already knew" He said once he saw both of us.  
"That Freddy is gone? Yeah, Goldie just told me" I said.  
A moment of realisation dawned on Mike. I looked at him for an explanation.  
"We need to find Shadow and Foxy, they want to know this too" He said, and walked back out again.

Goldie and I just looked at each other and shrugged.  
"I'll go change and come out in a few minutes" I said, getting off of my bed.  
Goldie didn't really listen and was laying on top of my pile of stuffed animals. Hugging a plushie of a brown bear.  
I let him, and went to change. When I was done, Goldie hadn't moved.

"You coming?" I asked, laying my hand upon his shoulder.  
Goldie shot up at that and looked at me with eyes that were slowly turning a bit red.  
"Come on, let's go to the others" I said, helping Goldie stand up.  
We walked out of my room and turned a corner, only for me to walk into Foxy.

We fell backwards, but were caught by Goldie and Shadow.  
"Good, we were just about to get you" Shadow said.  
"The others are in my room" He said, and walked back to his room.  
"What's up with him?" I asked, kind of sarcastically.

"Freddy left, and he was the one to receive to goodbye note of Freddy" Foxy explained.  
the three of us quickly ran towards Shadow's room and got in.  
"So, what's the matter beside that Freddy's gone?" I asked, closing the door behind me.  
"The good news is, is that he's not kidnapped, nor alone" Shadow started.  
"And what's the bad news?" Goldie asked, not knowing if he was ready to hear the answer to his question.

"He ran away with Bonnie and Bon to be happy, but none of them knew where to go, and are still in chance of getting caught" Shadow said, holding Freddy's letter.  
"And I'm sure that Goldie was supposed to have gotten the letter instead of me, I'd read it if I were you, Goldie" Shadow said, handing the letter to Goldie.  
Goldie read the letter carefully, and with each new sentence, he seemed to relax more and more.  
"At least he'll be happy like this..." Goldie said as he gave the letter back to Shadow.

Shadow didn't take the letter, pushing it onto Goldie's chest instead.  
"You need this the most" Shadow said, me, Foxy and Mike nodding along to what Shadow said.  
"Thanks" Goldie choked out, tears falling from his eyes again.  
He clutched the letter, not holding his tears back anymore. All of us immediately went to give him a group hug.

And that's when I felt a bit of the pain that Goldie was probably feeling right now. Even though the hug was nice, it was missing something. It was clearly missing Freddy, and all of us knew that. And when we parted, the feeling stayed.  
"Thanks" Goldie managed to choke out again.  
"I really needed that" He said wiping his remaining tears away.

It was silent for a moment, no one knowing what to say or do now. Until Mike coughed, getting our attention.  
"If Freddy's gone, does that mean that Goldie is now the heir to the throne?" He asked.  
That made us go silent again. Shadow and I looked at each other in shock.  
"Freddy knew what he was doing" Foxy said indignant.

Everyone started to talk through each other, no one realising that Goldie was having a panic attack.  
I quickly took him out of the room and into the hall, and repeated what I did this morning.  
"Goldie, look at me, breath with me" I said, looking into his eyes.  
He started to breath alongside me, and calmed down at least a bit.

He wasn't as calm as I'd like for him to be, but at least he was going that way.  
"What are you two doing here?" Father asked.  
"Freddy is gone, and since Goldie's the one closest to Freddy, it's taking quite the toll on Goldie" I told him.  
"If it helps, I know that he, Bonnie and Bon went to the port, and are probably safe right now" He said, laying a hand on Goldie's shoulder.

"Really?" Goldie asked with bright, sparkling eyes, it probably being form his tears.  
"Yes, really. I've helped them get away last night, and they wanted me to give you this" He said as he got down and gave us a typical Freddy bearhug.  
"Thanks dad" Goldie said, whipping his tears away once again, but truly seeming calmed down right now.  
"I needed that" He said with a sigh.

"Now, where's your last brother?" Dad asked.  
"Probably in his room, talking with Foxy and Mike" We said.  
"Let's get them, and then I'll tell what happened last night" He said, letting us take the lead to Shadow's room.

We got to Shadows room, only to find Mike standing outside of it.  
"What's going on?" I asked.  
"I think you know..." Mike said, looking at our father.  
"He's going to find out anyway, better let it be now" I said, kicking the door open.

There stood Shadow and Foxy, kissing each other, but nothing more than that.  
"What have I told you about opening my door without nocking? O, hello father..." Shadow started, but got scared once he saw father.  
"Please, call me dad. And it's fine, I kinda guessed that you two would become something anyway" He said, walking inside.  
"Why are you here sir? Is there more news about Freddy, Bonnie and Bon?" Foxy asked.

"No, not yet and maybe that's for the best. But I came here to tell you guys about last night" Dad said, sitting down on Shadow's bed.  
Everyone else got a place to sit too, despite there being much less good places to sit then there are in my room.  
Foxy had sit on Shadows lap thanks to this, but neither of them seemed to mind that. When everyone sat down, we al gave a nod, and dad started to explain.  
"It was somewhere around midnight. I woke up thanks to a sound, and went to inspect it..."


	27. Running away

**Freddy POV**

"Do we have everything we need?" I whispered to Bonnie.  
It was in the middle of the night, so we had to be really quiet so to not wake anyone.  
"We just need food" Bonnie said, putting something in his bag.  
I couldn't really see what he was packing because it was dark, but I trusted him it was something he'd need.

"Then let's go to the kitchen" Bon said.  
We got to the kitchen eventually. Bon nearly knocked over a vase, but he caught it in time.  
"We mostly need food that can last sometime" I said to my bunny's.  
Bon climbed onto the counter, and opened some of the higher cabinets.

"I need someone to catch these" He said, holding some stuff in his arms.  
Bonnie walked over to hi mand took the food from Bon, and put it into his bag.  
"Do any of you know where the rice waffles are? They are a really good thing to take with us" I asked.

"You looking for these?" Someone said, holding a packet of rice waffles in front of me.  
"Yes, thank you..." I started, but stopped rather quickly.  
"Father..." I said, realising it was my father, that was holding them, instead of someone else.  
"Take them, you were looking for them, weren't you?"

"Yes... I was..." I said, taking them for him.  
"I'm taking sneaking around the castle at night as that you're running away, aren't you three?"  
"Yes..." Bonnie, Bon and I responded.  
All of us were scared of what my father would do now that he knew.

"What else do you guys need?" He asked us.  
None of us answered, until Bon got some courage.  
"Well, something to drink would be great too" He said softly.  
"Here, take these. These are your favourite, right?" Father said, giving a bottle of ice tea to Bon.

"Yes, they are. Thank you sir"  
Father took some more bottles out of the cabinets.  
"Take them, you need them more than me" Father said, giving us some more bottles of drinks.  
Bonnie took them and put them in his backpack.

"So, you're not mad at us?" I asked.  
"No, you deserve to be happy. I can't give you that inside these castle walls. But outside of them you can have a really good chance at happiness"  
I was silent for a moment, and felt tears well up in my eyes.  
"Thank you" I whispered while hugging my dad.

"Now, do you kiddo's need more things, or do you have everything?" Dad asked.  
"I mean... Money would be nice..." I said.  
"Of course, come with me" Dad said, and walked towards the treasure room.  
Bonnie and Bon quickly followed behind us.

"Take what you think you need for your journey" Dad said once he had opened the door.  
We all took about two money pouches each. None of us knew exactly where we went to, so we didn't know how much we actually needed.   
"Put some gems on the inside of your clothes" Dad said.  
"Why that?" Bonnie asked.  
"Because money pouches are easy to steal or lose, but gems on the inside of your clothing is something they won't expect"

That made us go silent for a bit as we weren't able to react for a moment.  
"Here you have some" He said as he handed us a couple of gems.  
That took me out of my trance.  
"How do you even know about this?"

"O no reason" Dad said, waving it off.  
"But you three better get going before the others wake up"   
"We should..." I said.  
Dad took all three of us in his arms and gave us a big hug.

"I'll miss you" I said, hugging him back.  
"I'll miss you too. All three of you" He said, ruffling Bonnie's and Bon's heads.  
"Now, you three should go before anyone else wakes up" Dad said.  
"We probably should..." I said, getting nervous about actually doing this.

I took a deep breath and calmed myself down a bit.  
"Hey dad?" I asked.  
"Yeah? What is it kiddo?"  
"Can you give my brother a big hug when they find out?"

"Of course. I'll give them a famous Freddy bearhug" He said, giving me one too.  
"Now, let's go!" I said, and walked towards one of the secret exits.  
Once we were out of the castle, we began walking towards the port. If we wanted to never be found again, we had to get away from here. But still, I couldn't help myself but look back for one last time.

There I saw dad standing in front of a window, waving a final goodbye.


	28. A new servant

**Back to Fred POV**

It was now 2 weeks since Freddy left with Bonnie and Bon. I had gotten a new personal servant because Bon was now gone. Or well... He would arrive today. Goldie, Shadow and I had insisted on being able to take care of ourselves, but mother wasn't having any of it. She insisted on us having our own personal servant because 'that's how it's supposed to be'. And wanted us to use him to his full potential. But dad knew about the way we had treated Bonnie and Bon, and was encouraging us to treat the new servant the same way as we treated the Bunny's.

"I hope he's nice and not homophobic" Goldie said as we were walking around in the castle.  
"I sure hope so. What would we do anyway if he turns out to be homophobic?" I asked.  
"Probably get him executed" Shadow answered.  
"We're not going to do that!" Goldie yelled.

"Why not? If he turns out to be homophobic, I don't want him near me"  
"That's still no reason to get him killed!"   
"I don't mean like that, I meant as in getting him out of the castle, not dead. Necessarily..."   
"We're not killing anyone, let's just agree on that, alright?" I said.

"No one's getting killed" Goldie agreed.  
"Alright... We're not killing anyone..." Shadow replied reluctantly.  
"Eh, it's the best I'm going to get from you right now" I said as I turned a corner.  
"O, there you are darlings! You're right on time, your new servant has just arrived" Mother said, shooing us towards the throne room.

All three of us walked behind her to the throne room. Once we were inside, we were instructed to sit down on our own throne. It was still a weird view. Seeing two big thrones next to each other, and tree smaller ones next to it, instead of four like they were supposed to be. Mother insisted on Freddy's throne to be removed as fast as possible. In the time span of one week, it was hard to find evidence of Freddy ever having lived inside these castle walls.

Someone knocked at the doors of the room.   
"Come in" Mother responded.  
Mike came in, followed by a boy, who could only be a few years older that we were.  
"The new servant has arrived" Mike said as he bowed for mother.

"Darlings, meet your new servant, Erik" Mother said, waving off at the boy in front of us.  
He had a genuine smile that he showed us when we looked at him.  
"It will be a pleasure to work for you my majesties" Erik said and he bowed for us.  
"What a gentlemen" Mother said, clearly pleased by Erik's good manners.

"He's the only one that passed all the tests, so he is your shared personal servant. I trust you three to use him to his full potential" Mother said.  
I slightly winced at what she said. How could she say something like that while he's standing in front of us? He's just a human, not a machine that works on battery's.  
"You may all be excused" Mother said to all of us.  
We stood up and walked over to Erik and told him to follow us.

Erik followed us, looking up at the walls and it's decorations.  
"Enjoying the view?" Shadow asked with a slight seductive voice.  
"Enjoying which view? The beautiful decorations of this castle or the cute couple that's walking in front of me?" He fired back.  
"Finally someone who gets it" Mike muttered.

"To who's room are we walking anyway?"  
"Mine" I said in a 'I call dibs' kind of tone.  
"Is there something I need to help with?" Erik asked.  
"No, or at least not yet. We just got to teach you some of our rules, but we like to teach you in private" Shadow said.

Erik stood still once Shadow said that. I turned around and saw him with a scared expression. Mike saw it too.  
"There's nothing to worry about, all of the princes are pretty chill to the staff" Mike said.  
"He's right. I mean, I'm the boyfriend of one" Shadow said.  
"And you're here because our oldest brother ran away with our last personal servants" Goldie said.

"Servants?" Erik asked.  
"Yeah, Freddy seduced two servants instead of one" I said.  
"Oh, so it's normal for the royals to seduce the staff?" Erik asked in a joking tone.  
"No, only Freddy and Shadow are like that. Goldie fell for another royal, and Fred fell for someone in the village" Mike said.

"We're here" I said, stopping in front of my room.   
I opened the door and let everyone in.  
"Go sit wherever you want" I said to Erik.  
He went to sit on the side of my bed.

"So... What did you want to talk about with me?" Erik asked.  
"What did mother teach you?" Shadow asked.  
"You call any of you either sir, or your majesty"  
"Well, when you're around any of us and mother isn't near, you can call us by our names"

"And we go into town quite regularly, so if you want to join, you're more than welcome"  
"That would be amazing!" Erik said with bright eyes.  
"And for the rest, you can just act normal around us. We're not so keen on being royal, but you probably already knew that"   
"What? No, I didn't notice that at all" Erik said with an over-dramatic voice.

Everyone stayed in my room for a couple of hours in order to get to know the others.


	29. Secret Santa

I was sleeping peacefully, when Erik decided to wake me up. But not by yelling, by softy shaking me to wake up.  
"Fred, wake up. We need your help with decorating"  
"Give me a few more minutes" I said as I turned around.  
"Fred, get out of bed if you want to decorate the tree with us" Shadow said.

"I'm coming. Just let me get dressed" I said as I got out of bed.  
"Alright, I'll be decorating near my room if you need me"  
"Good luck decorating" Shadow and I said as Erik walked away.  
"Are we decorating first? Or does mother want to do the secret Santa first?" I asked.

"I think that mother wants to do the secret Santa before we're allowed to decorate"  
"That way she can go shopping while we are decorating. It's not like she has ever done it otherwise"  
"Yeah, you're right. Let's go" I said as I finished dressing myself.  
Shadow grabbed my hand as he dragged me along until we were at the throne room. Once we there, we saw our parents and Goldie ready to start. But we had slightly different plans than mother had.

"Mother?"  
"Yes dear?"  
"Don't you think that 5 people is a little small for an activity like this?"  
"You are right dear. That's why your brides are joining us this year too"

"We were more thinking about some of the staff..." I said.  
"And why would we do that?"  
"To show them how much we appreciate them" Goldie said.  
"I like both of your ideas" Dad said.

"Why don't we celebrate Christmas this year with the brides and some of the staff?"  
"And who were you thinking of when you say 'some of the staff'?" Mother asked.  
"Mike, Foxy and Erik" I said.  
"They did do a good job this year. I agree with showing them how much we appreciate all them did for us" Dad said.

"Alright. If this is what you really want, I guess we can let them join us this year"  
"But, you three are in charge of letting them know"  
"We will!" I yelled as were we basically already out of the room.  
"Come on! I last saw hem near their rooms" Shadow said as he ran through the halls of the castle.

We arrived a few minutes later, me and Goldie walking while Shadow was already talking to Foxy.  
"Good morning Fred. Good morning Goldie" Erik said as he walked towards us while holding a box with decorations.  
"What are you doing here? Is there something?" He asked.  
At that moment Mike walked out of his room, clearly just woken up.

"Erik. What are you doing?" A sleepy Mike asked.  
"Decorating for Christmas" Erik replied.  
"Why are you decorating at..." Mike said as he leaned backwards to look at the time.  
"10 AM... Never mind, keep doing what you're doing. I'll come and help you once I'm dressed" He said and went back into his room.

"Do you need help with something?" I asked.  
"If you could hand me the fairy lights, that would be great"  
I grabbed the fairy lights and gave them to Erik, who hung them above Mike's door.  
After making the corridor look more Christmas-like, Mike came out of his room.

"Wow, you did a good job Erik. I can't remember it being so beautiful since... Well, that doesn't matter. It's amazing"  
"Yeah, he made the castle look absolutely stunning each and every year" Goldie said with a smile.  
"Who are you talking about?"  
"Fritz. He was a cook when he worked here, but a few years ago he ran away with a royalty from a different place"

Erik wanted to say something, but Shadow didn't notice, and told them why we were here in the first place.  
"But that wasn't what we came for. We actually want to ask you guys to join us with our secret Santa"  
"That sounds amazing!" Erik said.  
"Wait, for real? What did the queen say about this?" Mike asked.

"She said she was fine with it. Although I think she agreed more to make us shut up then because she agreed"  
"Hey Erik, you wanted to say something before Shadow asked if you wanted to join us?" Goldie asked Erik.  
"Yeah, but it's no big deal" Erik said, waving it off.  
"But shouldn't we get to the other so we can get started?"

We came back with the staff and to our surprise, all of the brides were here now too.  
"Thank you all for coming. It seems that we are doing our secret Santa with all of you this year" Mother told us.  
"I already made a piece of paper with your name, so all we got to do now is pick a name" Dad said, holding a box with a couple of pieces of paper in them.  
We all took a piece of paper out of the box. Both Mike and Goldie had to get a differ one, because they had themselves the first time, but eventually everyone had someone for secret Santa.

"Now, scatter off and go get something for your person" Dad said as he dismissed all of us.


	30. Bracelet trouble (Fred and Mike)

_Shopping List: Get Books and jewellery_ **  
**

**Mike POV**

The employees all had gotten enough money to buy a 'worthy enough for royalty' gift. But I still wanted to go with one of the princes. So they can help me. You see, I got the queen. And shopping for her isn't easy, so I want an second opinion from one of her kids before I go buy something for her. But I seemed to not be in much luck. Goldie didn't need to go into town, but really needed all the time he got. What I completely understand. Shadow was already going into town with the king. And they said that I was welcome to join them, but was a bit too much of a second opinion for me.

Luckily Fred wanted to tag along. We were outside of the castle when we started to speak about where to go first.  
"So, where do you want to go to? I want to go to the bookstore, but if you want to go to a different place first, that's fine by me too"  
"I want to go visit Jeremy for sure"  
"Yeah, I want to go visit Springtrap too, but we don't really have time for that"

"I know that. I was thinking of jewellery. Would that be something for your mother?"  
"O yes, definitely. Is that why you wanted me to go with you? So I can pay for it?"  
"No, not for the amount of money that it will cost. More for what she would like. I have no clue what she would like"  
"And you think any of us know her better than you do?"

"It was worth an shot" I said, turning a corner.  
"Yeah, and we do know what would fit her, better than any of the staff" Fred said as he held the door to the jewellery open for me.  
"Mike! Fred! What are you doing here?!" Jeremy said once he saw that it was us.  
I hugged my little brother and told him why Fred and I were here.

"Maybe you can find something over here" Jeremy said from behind the counter.  
Fred and I walked over and looked at some of the jewellery that Jeremy had stored there.  
I picked a set of earring with a matching necklace, when Fred grabbed my wrist and made me crouch down.  
"What was that for?!" I yelled from the sudden action.

Fred slapped his hand over my mouth and whispered to both me and Jeremy.  
"I saw mother, she can't see us like this" Fred whispered as he pointed at his clothing.  
"She's coming over here, be quiet" Jeremy responded as he shoved both of us underneath the counter.  
Fred and I moved a bit to be sitting comfortable, when we heard the door open.

"Your majesty! What brings you to my humble store on this fine day?" Jeremy said with an overdramatic voice.  
"I'm looking for something for my son's bride for Christmas" The queen said.  
"I was hoping your store had something that's worthy enough for someone with a status like her"  
"I hope I have something to fit your vision for her present. Are there any specifications you were thinking of?"

"I was thinking of a bracelet set with gemstones that represent her birth month"  
"What is her birth month ma'am? I know which stone belongs with which month"  
"Her birthday is in April"  
"Then her birth month stone is a diamond. I have some pretty diamond set bracelets over here"

It was more or less silent for a moment. Until there was a sound of one of the cabinets opening.  
"What do you think of this one?" Jeremy said, probably holding up one of the bracelets.  
"It's beautiful, but it's more something that I would wear instead of her" I heard the queen say.  
At that moment I was silently praying that Jeremy would remember which one she liked.

I shifted a bit so I could peek through a crack in the counter.  
"What about this one?" Jeremy said, holding up another bracelet.  
This one was silver of colour, with 12 diamonds evenly spread across it.  
"It's very pretty, but not quite what I'm looking for. Do you have something similar, but with an golden colour instead of an silver one?"

"I think I do, but it would be in the back. Let me get it for you"  
Jeremy then walked over to the back, he looked at me and Fred with a warning look. We were left alone with the queen, luckily she didn't seem to notice that we were here too.  
I saw her picking up the first bracelet Jeremy showed her, and put it around her wrist.  
"I wish someone would get this one for me..." She said as she took it off again.

"What did you say ma'am? I couldn't fully understand what you said" Jeremy said as he came back with a little box in his hands.  
"O, I was just talking to myself. Did you find it?"   
"Yes, I did. Since it's a Christmas present, do you want me to wrap it in Christmas themed paper?"  
"O, if you could do that, please do"

Jeremy walked back to the counter. Fred was sitting against the Christmas wrapping paper and quickly gave it to Jeremy.  
"What colour ribbon do you want me to use?" Jeremy asked while he was wrapping up the box.  
"The golden one, she likes the colour yellow the most" I heard the queen say.  
I saw them standing next to me, so I picked one up for Jeremy to take.

"Then gold it is" Jeremy said and he took the golden ribbons from me.  
"Here you go ma'am" Jeremy said as he was finished with wrapping the present.  
"And have a very merry Christmas your majesty" Jeremy said as the queen paid for the present.  
"Same goes for you dear" The queen said as she walked out of the store.

"That was a side that I have never seen of mother" Fred said as he came out from under the counter.  
"Please tell me you remembered which bracelet she liked for herself, I need that one" I said, completely missing Fred's comment.  
"Calm down, yes I did" Jeremy said as he laughed because of me.  
"It's this one" He said as he gave a bracelet to me.

"Yes, that's definitely something that mother would wear" Fred said as he looked at it too.  
"We should probably get going if we're going to find a gift for your receiver too" I said.  
"Um, Mike? I can give you a discount because you're my brother and all, but you do realise you still need to pay right?" Jeremy said.  
"O, I know. That's what I have Fred for"

"Hey! I mean, it's true, but still..." Fred said as he got some money to pay for the bracelet.  
"Here you go. I'm sure this has to be enough" He said as he laid the money on the counter.  
"That's more than enough" Jeremy said as he took only the amount of money for the bracelet.  
"Take the rest too. See it as a good tip for helping us" Fred said as he shoved the money back towards Jeremy.

"O well, if you insist. Thank you"   
"But we probably have to go if I want to get something for Goldie"  
"What does Goldie like?" Jeremy asked.  
"Well... He loves to read and draw, so I was thinking about a couple of books"

"Maybe you can get him a couple of books from the store down this road. I think that they have a couple of arts and crafts stuff too"  
"That's a good idea. I'll be sure to do that"  
"Have a very merry Christmas too" Jeremy said as he waved from behind the counter.  
"Do you really think you're getting away without a hug?" I said as I opened my arms for Jeremy.

"Of course not" He said as he ran up to me.  
Fred looked at us with a happy, but also sad smile. I realised that this reminded him of Freddy, so I decided to let him join our hug.  
"Come on! Come join the hug. I know you want to" I said as I waved for Fred to join us.  
He joined us and had a bright smile for the first time in weeks.

We left after that and went to the store that Jeremy said we should look at.  
"What types of books does Goldie like? Maybe I can help you find some for him"  
"Mainly fantasy, with a side dish of science fiction" Fred said as he picked a book from one of the shelves.  
"Harry Potter... Huh, this sounds like something Goldie would enjoy" Fred said as he looked through the book.

"If you're going to give it as an Christmas present, I would suggest you take this book, instead of the one you're holding right now" Someone said as he gave a different book to Fred.  
"O? And why is that?"  
"The one that you're holding right now is the third book in the series, this is the first one"  
"O, thank you very much..."

"Marion. The name is Marion"   
"Fred" Fred said as he shook Marion's hand.  
"You said that this was the first one, and this was the third one, can you tell me which the second one is. Better get them all while I'm here"  
"This is the second one" Marion said as he picked another book from the shelf.

"Is that all of them?" I asked.  
"Not quite" Marion said as he pointed at the rest of the shelf.  
"These are all instalments of the series" Marion said with an stifled laugh.  
"Let's get all of them" Fred said with big eyes.

"I though you wanted to get some artsy stuff for him too?"  
"I can still get that for him" Fred looked at me like I was crazy.  
"Who are you getting something for? If I may ask, that is" Marion asked.  
"My brother. He's the silent type, so I thought that books would be something he'd like"

"That sure sounds nice. Sounds like he has a great brother" Marion smiled.  
"Thank you" Fred said as he got into a conversation with Marion.  
I had gotten a bit distracted by the pile of boardgames I saw standing a few meters away from me.  
"Mike? Where are you?" I heard Fred's voice calling me.

"I'm over here" I said, holding one of the boardgames that caught my eye.  
"What do you have?" He asked, looking at the box I was holding.  
"The boardgames are on sale"  
Then it seemed like Fred had gotten an idea.

"You're one of Springtraps friends right? Or you at least know the family, right?"  
"Yeah? Why that all of a sudden?" I asked, unsure what Fred was getting to.  
"Do you think that they would like some boardgames for Christmas? And which ones?"  
"They would love that. I think they would like these" I said as I took some from the pile.

We spend a couple of minutes searching for more boardgames for Spring and his family.  
I also found a nice set of multiple colours of paint for Goldie over at the arts and crafts side of the store.  
So we ended up with an complete set of books and some paint for Goldie, a bracelet for the queen, and some boardgames for Springtrap and his family. After paying for it, we decided to go back to the castle.

When we got back to the castle, we were greeted by all the others, but once I looked better, I saw that Goldie wasn't here yet.


	31. What to get? (Shadow and Fredbear)

_Shopping List: Get something that's not too girly  
_   
**Shadow POV**

I walked out of the throne room. I had to get to Fred before he was too far. You see, I had gotten TiChi. And if anyone would know something for her, it would be Fred. Luckily he wasn't too far yet.  
"Hey Fred. Wait up" I yelled at him.  
He stopped once he heard me and turned towards me.

"What is it Shadow?"  
"I need your help for an idea for my person" I said as I held up my piece of paper.  
"Who is it?" He said as he waited until the others were out of hearing range.  
"It's TiChi, and I thought that you could help me get some ideas for her present"

"Couldn't you have asked Chica?" Fred asked.  
"I could... But you came up in my head before her. And it's a little less obvious who it is now"  
"Fair enough. I don't really know what you should get her, but she likes the things that may not be for a stereotypical girl. If that helps you get an idea for her"  
"Yeah... That should give me a direction to think of for a present for her. Thank you" I said.  
"No problem. Good luck" Fred said as he gave me a hug and walked away.

I decided to go to my room first to brainstorm for ideas for TiChi, but I stopped when I heard the distressed voice of my dad.  
"What should I get her? Where should I even start? I just started to get to know my sons better, let alone that I know what one of the princesses would like" He said as he was walking circles.  
I softly knocked on the already open door.  
"Dad? Are you alright?" I asked as he noticed me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just, not knowing what to get my receiver" He said as he scratched the back of his head.  
"What about you? Do you know what to get yours?" He asked.  
"No, not really. Fred said she'd like something that's not stereotypical girly" I said, not realising that would make it obvious who I got, until it was to late.  
"So you have TiChi?" Dad asked.

"Yeah... I still don't know what to get her though"  
"Maybe we can work together. You know, give her and her girlfriend a attuned gift" Dad implied.  
"You have Chica? Is that why you got so worked up?" I asked.  
"Yeah, but if we work together, I'm sure we can come up with something"

"I mean, we know who the other has, might as well do something with that information"  
"I'm down for some bonding with my dad" I said.  
"Then let's go. We don't actually have all day." Dad said.  
"We probably should change if we don't want to attract too much attention"

"That's a very good idea. I think I might have something to wear for us" Dad said.  
"O, I actually have my own clothes for this, but if you have clothes for yourself, that's great"  
We decided to meet up right outside the gates, so mother wouldn't catch us in 'low life' type of clothes.  
When I was done I was walking towards it, when Mike stopped me.

"Hey Shadow, could I tag along with you?" He asked.  
"Dad's already going with me, but I'm sure he won't mind. Why do you need me anyway"  
"I got the queen, and I was hoping one of her kids could help me. You know? Be second opinion for me. But her husband is a bit too much of an second opinion to me"  
"I understand. Maybe you could ask Fred? I don't think he's already going with someone"

"Yeah. Good idea Shadow, thanks. Have fun Christmas shopping" He said as he went over to Fred.  
"Have fun too!" I yelled back.  
"Are you ready to go?" Dad asked me from behind.  
He was wearing something that looked really similar to what Goldie likes to wear when we go into town. It looked really good on him, and it made him look ordinary. Mother would hate it. It was the perfect outfit.

We were walking though town, looking at the displays of the store. We had a few times that we looked at something a bit better, but they ended up not being something we could picture the girls with.  
"What would that want anyway? I was personally thinking about a couple's necklace, but I think that should be someone one of them would give the other. Not as a Secret Santa gift from someone else" Dad said.  
"I agree with that. I don't think they're that into jewellery anyway. Fred said that TiChi would want something that's not stereotypical girly"

"Maybe some badass clothes?" Dad opted.  
"No, that would more be something for Shade" I said.  
"Tickets to one of the shows of the theatre?" Dad said, probably as a joke.  
"Meh. We can get in thanks to Fred's boyfriend" I said, turning this idea down too.

"I'm not sure if we can get a good present for them. I don't know what would be a good gift for either of them, let alone both of them" Dad said, losing hope of finding a good gift for them.  
And at that moment I saw it. The thing that would fit them so good, we had to get it.  
"Hey dad, don't give up hope yet. I think this would be perfect for them"  
Dad came over and looked at it too.

"It's perfect indeed. Let's go buy it" Dad said as he walked over to the entrance of the shop.


	32. Perfect persents (the others)

**Amy POV**

I had gotten Erik. It was one of the ones I hoped I would get. You see, he's the son of one of the staff of my castle, so Kevin and I knew him very well. I was thinking of something with a lot of rainbows, but I decided to tone it down a bit. I don't want the queen to be mad at him for having that. So I decided to go get him a pair of slim fitted jeans. Preferably with a hint of glitter in them if I could find it. I was currently walking with Chica and TiChi, because Chica said she had to go to the clothing store too.

"So, who do you have Amy?" TiChi asked me.  
"Why should I tell you? Shouldn't it be secret?" I asked with a sly smirk that was evident in my voice.   
"Because you shouldn't know who has you. But you wanted to go with us, so it obviously isn't for one of us"  
"Fair enough. I have Erik, who have you?" I said, Chica having a point.

"I have Shade. I was thinking about a set of ripped jeans for him, because that would give him that bad boy look, you know?"  
"That does sound like Shade could appreciate the thought. Who do you have TiChi?" I asked.  
"I have Fred, but I'm not sure what to get him"  
"Maybe we can find something for him inside the clothing store too. It surely wouldn't hurt to look" Chica opted.

"That's a good idea. And if I don't find something, we can always look inside another store, right?"  
"Sure, we're going Christmas shopping together. If you're joining us on our hunt for a present, we'll join you in yours" I said.  
"Aww! Thanks" She said, wanting to give me a hug, but stopping herself.  
"Can I give you a hug? I've never seen someone give you a hug, I'm not sure if you'd like one"  
"You can hug me if you want. I won't bite" I said, opening my arms to let her get a hug.

We ended up being inside the clothing store for over an hour. But, Chica and I finally found what we were looking for.  
"What do you think?" Chica said, holding up a set of black, slightly ripped jeans.  
"I like it!" TiChi said.  
"Me too. I think this is just enough for Shade to feel masculine, but not too much for Goldie" I said.

"Now look at what I have found for Erik" I said, showing them the set of slim fit jeans I had found.  
"Wow. It's pretty..." They said in sync.  
"You think it's something he'd like?" I asked, wanting reassurance   
"I'm for sure he'd like it. It wouldn't surprise me if he ended up wearing it on the job" TiChi said.

"Did you find something for Fred?" Chica and I asked.  
"No. I think we should look inside another place" She said.  
"We'll do that"  
Chica and I went to pay for the clothes. We were walking down the road, looking into some of the stores when I saw, what I thought was Foxy and Erik inside one of the stores.

Once I looked better, I saw that it was indeed them, and that Shade was there too.  
"O hey, some of the boys are over here" I said.  
"O, which ones?"   
"Foxy, Erik and shade" I answered.

"Can you see what they're buying? Could it be something for one of us?"  
At that moment I saw Foxy with an bow and arrow  
"I don't think so... At least not for either of you" I said, whispering the last part.  
Maybe Erik said that Foxy should get me an bow and arrow. But now that I think about it, I don't think it's for one of us. Maybe for one of the other boys.

I ended up in my own world, and didn't notice that Erik saw me looking through the window. Up until I heard his voice next to me.  
"Hey Amy, how are you doing?" He asked, holding a package in his arms.  
He was clearly already done with his part of the shopping.  
"I'm alright. How are you? Got something for you person?" I asked, pointing at the package.

"I'm good too. You know how happy I get around Christmas. And yes, I'm done with my part of the shopping, so is Shade but Foxy had to get something very specific for his person, so we tagged along with him"  
"That's very kind of you two" I said.  
Erik and I ended up in such a deep conversation, that we didn't notice that our friends were finally finished too.  
"We're back. I finally got something too" TiChi said with excitement.

"O, did we disturb a beginning romance?" TiChi asked once she saw me and Erik.  
"No, Amy and I were just catching up" Erik said.  
He was right though. I didn't feel any romantic feeling towards him. And even if I did, he's too gay to reproduce them back to me. Which I respect, you shouldn't do something you're not okay with yourself.  
"What he said. Just two friends catching up over random things" I said towards the rest.

"Does everyone have a present?" Shade asked.  
He was answered by a couple of "Check" and "Sure do" And "Yep"s.  
"That I say we head back to the castle? I'm not sure how much time has passed, but better be early that late right?"  
"Yeah, sounds like a good idea" I said.

We walked back towards the castle in one big group. But I couldn't help myself, and really wanted to know what TiChi came up with for Fred.  
"Hey TiChi. What did you find for Fred?" I asked her, not audible for the others.  
"I got him a pair of binoculars, that way he can look at Spring's ass from his own window" She said as it made both of us laugh.  
"When the queen asks, say it's for bird watching" I said through my laughter.

"O, I thought I'd say it for looking at the bunny's in the garden. That should be enough of a hint for Fred too"  
That made me wheeze really loud.  
"What are you girls laughing at?" Foxy asked as he turned towards us and started walking backwards.  
"Not much. You'll get why we're laughing right now once everyone has opened their presents" I said, having calmed down more than TiChi.

"Genius present idea. I'm sure he'll love it" I said to TiChi.


	33. Opening gifts (1/2)

Fred POV

When Mike and I came back, we were greeted by all the others. Everyone, except Goldie.  
"Does anyone know where Goldie is?" Mike asked, missing Goldie too.  
"I think he's still in his room. He said he would stay home and make something instead of buying something" Shadow said.  
"I'll go check up on him" Shade and I said at the same time.

"Why don't you go together? I'm sure that he'd listen to his little brother and his boyfriend" TiChi said.  
"But what if he's making something for either of them?" Foxy asked.  
"I'm pretty sure he doesn't have either of them" Chica said.  
"Alright then, let's go check up on him" I said, Shade already walking over to me.

We had some small talk while we were walking over to Goldie. It was quiet in his room, too quiet. I looked at Shade, who had a similar expression to mine. I decided to knock on the door.  
"Yeah?" Goldie responded from inside.  
He sounded like he wasn't feeling too well. Emotionally, not sick-like.  
"Are you alright?" I asked as I opened the door.

"Yeah, just... remembering" He said as he whipped the tears from his cheeks.  
He wasn't crying hard, but sometimes a single tear would trace his cheeks.  
Shade was about to ask what Goldie was remembering, when he saw the painting in front of Goldie.  
"Holy... This is beautiful" He said, walking over to it.

"Thanks. It's for dad. I thought he would like a big painting of his kids. But painting Freddy was emotionally harder for me than I thought it would be"  
Shade walked over to Goldie and took him in his arms. He started rubbing circles on Goldie's back to calm him down.  
"I understand darling. But we might want to go back to the others. They're waiting for us"  
"Yeah, you're right. Can you help me wrap it though?"

Shade and I agreed to help Goldie wrap his present, and together we went back towards the throne room.  
"Ah, you have finally arrived. Go sit down so we can start" Mother said.  
"Who wants to start?" Dad asked once we were seated.  
"I would like to start. I spend the whole day making it" Goldie said.

Everyone gave him a smile, as a way of saying, you may start.  
"Dad, I got you for Secret Santa. And I'm sorry for the tears on it. I couldn't help myself" He said as he gave dad his present.  
Dad unwrapped it, and was stumbling over his words once he saw it.  
"It's beautiful. And I understand about the tears"

"I remember this day. All four of you were so happy" Dad said as he touched the painting.  
Goldie had spend the whole day making a giant painting of me, himself, Freddy and Shadow.  
"Who's next?" Mike asked after a few moments of silence.  
"I say we let the person who has Goldie go now. I think he'd appreciate something fun right now" Shade said, hugging a very emotional Goldie.

"I'm fine with going now" I said, taking a little bag from behind me.  
"Here, I know how much you like to read, so I thought to get you a new book. I ended up buying the entire series" I said as I handed Goldie the bag with books.  
"And I couldn't help but get you some more paint while I was there anyway. It ended up being a good call" I said, laughing a bit.  
"Thank you. I can't wait to read them" Goldie said, holding the first book of the series in his hands.

"Who has Fred? We might as well do it like this" Goldie said.  
"That would be me!" TiChi said, holding out a small box for me to take.  
I opened it to find... A pair of binoculars?  
"Ehh... I appreciate it, but why binoculars?" I asked TiChi.

"You know, so you can watch bunny's from your room" She said as she wiggled her eyebrows.  
That made me blush. And I was sure it was pretty bad too.  
"That's a very thoughtful gift of you TiChi" Mother said, oblivious to the actual reason.  
"Thank you. I saw them, and thought that Fred could put it to good use"

"Now, who had me?" TiChi asked excitedly.  
"I did" Shadow said.  
"Here, it's not the full present yet, but you'll get the second part eventually" Shadow said as he gave TiChi the present.  
"Should I save it then? For when I get the second part too?" TiChi asked.  
"It would be more fun if you unpacked it along with the second part, but I'm also curious as of what it is"

"Save it. Then it won't give away what the second part could be. Otherwise the surprise will be gone" Erik said.  
"He's right. Thank you Shadow, I'm sure I'll love it, but I'm going to wait with unpacking it"  
"That's fine. I'll give you a sign when you have the second part, alright?"  
"Alright"

"Now me!" Erik said as he jumped up and walked over to Shadow.  
"I saw them as a combination, and I simply couldn't resist" He said as he gave Shadow his present.  
Shadow looked confused, but seemed exited once he opened the wrapping paper that was around it.  
"I'm going to try it on. You guys can go on without me, I will be back in a few minutes" Shadow said as he walked out of the room to change.

"Did anyone see what he got?" Foxy asked.  
"I don't think so, but don't worry, you'll see in a moment" Erik said with a smile.  
"Meanwhile, you can unwrap your present" Amy said.  
Erik went over to her, and took his present from her. He opened it, and wowed at what he saw.

"I saw it and couldn't resist. Remember the old times?" She said, the last part barely audible.  
"You remembered? You're amazing" Erik said, giving Amy a hug.  
"May I be excused so I can try my present on too?" Erik asked mainly mother, but dad too.  
"You may be excused" Mother said.

Erik left, right when Shadow came back.


	34. Opening gifts (2/2)

"Damn. Erik did a good job getting this outfit together. You look awesome" Foxy said, barely holding himself together.  
Shadow was wearing a Dark purple shirt, with a black leather jacket on top. He had a set of dark sunglasses on too.  
"Let's continue before someone is going to faint from blood loss" Amy said.  
"Who was so kind to get me a present?" She asked, looking over at everyone.  
"I got you a present Amy" Mother said, walking over to Amy, holding a little box wrapped in Christmas themed paper.

Mike and I shot each other a knowing look. Amy carefully, and may I add gracefully unwrapped her present and looked at the bracelet.  
"O my. It's really pretty" She said, trying it on.  
"Thank you very much. And are those diamonds?" Amy asked.  
I couldn't identify if she was acting to please mother, or if she was genuinely this happy with her present.

"It is. And I am very pleased to see that it makes you this happy" Mother said before she went back to her own place.  
"I guess it's my turn now. I can't believe that I didn't stumble into you Ma'am" Mike said as he presented mother his gift.  
It was wrapped in exactly the same paper and with the same ribbon as Amy's present was wrapped in. Definitely wasn't done on purpose by us.  
Mother looked shocked at the bracelet once she had opened it.  
"How did you know I wanted this one?" She asked.

"My little brother runs that jewellery. You got into the shop before I did. I told him what I came for, and he said I should get this one" Mike said.  
"That's very kind and thoughtful of him" Mother said.  
"You should thank him from me when you're going home for Christmas this year"  
Goldie, Shadow and I exchanged glances. We all had the same thought. Who was this woman? This is not the mother we grew up with.

"Well, thank you for this present. Now, who has something for Mike?" Mother asked.  
"I do" Foxy answered, looking for his resent behind his chair.  
"I remembered all the times that we had a shift together, and what you told me. You I got you this, I hope you like it"  
Mike opened his gift to find a bow, and a sack full of arrows to go with it.

"You remembered. Thank you so much, It's exactly the one I was always talking about" Mike said.  
Meanwhile, Shade had left his gift on Foxy's chair.  
"O, who's this one from?" foxy said, picking it up and looking around.  
"Me" Shade said, holding his hand up.

"I thought that this would be something for you. It's not ordinary, but not over the top either. It reminded me of you" Shade said.  
Foxy opened his gift to find a belt, and a nice gold, with rubies imbedded belt buckle.  
"Oh, it's really pretty. Thank you Shade, I really like it" Foxy said.  
"That's certainly good to hear" Shade said as Chica dropped her gift for him on his lap.

"Here, I was your Secret Santa. I hope you like it" Chica said.  
Shade opened his gift to find a pair of dark grey jeans.  
"O, thank you Chica" Shade said, happy with the jeans.  
"You should take it out of the box when the queen's not looking. They're actually ripped jeans" Chica said softly, as to not let mother hear.

"I will do" Shade said, keeping the jeans in the bag.  
"Who's the last one?" Shade asked.  
"I think father's the last one" Goldie said.  
"That is right. And TiChi can now unwrap her present too" Shadow said.

Dad, Chica, Shadow and TiChi came back a couple of minutes later.  
"The table is ready for you to have dinner on" Erik said.  
"We thank you for the amazing time we had, but we'll retreat back to our rooms" Mike said.  
"What do you mean? Are you not joining us at dinner?" Shadow said, trying to talk some guilt into mother.

"Well, it was great having you tree with us today" Shade said, picking up on Shadow's act.  
"I guess it couldn't hurt to let them join" Mother said.  
In the corner of my eye I saw Shadow and Shade give each other a low five.  
"Thank you so much your majesty. Would you be more pleased if we brought out the food for all of you?" Mike asked.

"If you want to, that would be great" Dad said.  
"We will. It's the least we could do" Erik said.  
Mike, Foxy and Erik went towards the kitchen to get the food.  
"Thank you for letting them have dinner with us Ma'am" Amy said.

"Dinner's ready!" Erik yelled, walking inside with plates filled with food.  
They put all the plates on the table, and sat down with the rest of us.  
After mother was done with praying, we started to eat.  
"Enjoy your meal!" Erik said before we started to eat.  
"Enjoy your meal too!" Basically everyone responded.

There was a lot of happy chatter during dinner. I heard Shadow and Erik thank their gift givers for their new clothes, mother had put her new bracelet away, because she was afraid she'd accidentally break it.  
"Hey Fred?" Goldie asked me.  
"Yeah?" I turned over to Goldie, who actually sat next to me.  
"Thank you for the books. I read the first chapter, it sounds really fun to read"

"That's good to hear. I still can't believe that TiChi actually got away with the gift she gave me" I said.  
"Well, she wasn't lying when she said it was for watching bunny's from your room, now is she?" Shade asked me.  
"No..." I said, blushing again.  
"It's not your fault that you have a boyfriend outside of this castle" Foxy said.

"Yeah... I just wish I could wish him a Merry Christmas myself" I said.  
"You could always send him a self-made Christmas card" Goldie said.  
"That would be a good idea. Can you help me though? You make prettier cards than me"  
"Alright, I'll help you" Goldie said, looking way better than a few hours ago.

"I'm glad you're feeling better" I said.  
"Yeah, me too" Goldie said with a small smile.  
"Thank you" He said as he leaned over to me to give a hug.  
I waved for Shade to join the hug.

It was a nice ending to a fun day.


	35. Can we go home for Christmas break?

Quite some of the staff were busy packing their things to go home to celebrate Christmas. But it was storming outside, and it was said that it wouldn't get any better anytime soon. I was currently in the owlery with Goldie, trying to calm the birds down. What actually was going very well.  
"I don't think they're able to go home this year. At least not on Christmas itself" I said, looking outside.  
"I don't think so either. They said that at this point, it's dangerous to go outside if you're not on foot" Goldie responded, petting the owl he was holding, before placing it back on his stand.

"Maybe Mike can go home though. He lives in the village right outside the castle doors after all" I said, having hope for Mike to go see his family without needing to leave so soon.  
"I sure hope so for him. Say, do you know where Erik and Foxy live?" Goldie asked me.  
"I have... never seen Foxy leave to go home, ever. And Erik seemed to have some connection to Amy, so I guess he comes from her kingdom, high chance that his family's there too"  
"The girls probably have to stay too then" Goldie said with a hint of realisation in his voice.

"Are you happy that you can spend more time with Shade then?" I asked with a smirk.  
"You would be happy if you got to spend more time with Springtrap too" He retorted with a playful anger.  
"I would" I said with a hint of sadness apparently.  
"Hey, I'm sure you will get that special time too" He said as he came over to give me a hug.

"I hope so" I said as I hugged back.  
"We should probably go back to the others. I'm sure mother is going to break the news to them"  
"Yeah, I think they're calm enough for us to leave them" He said as he looked up at all the owls.  
Together we walked towards the throne room. We met Mike and Erik while we were walking over there.

"Do any of you know why we were called?" Erik asked.  
"Have you looked outside? It's storming. I think that dad doesn't want you guys to leave in order to keep all of you safe" Goldie said.  
"But as always mother has to be the one to announce the news" I said.  
"Daw, I was looking forward to Christmas" Erik said.

"Then I'm really glad that I got to see at least Jeremy when we were doing our Christmas shopping" Mike said.  
"With a little bit of hope you'll be able to go home. You live in walking distance" I said.  
"I would love that. Christmas is always really fun. Even though it's quite crowded, it's always a lot of fun"  
"I thought it was only you, both of your parents and Jeremy? Or do you have more siblings?" Erik asked.

"No, I only have one little brother, and that's Jeremy. But we always celebrate Christmas with Springtrap's family"  
"That sounds awesome" I said, getting a little dreamy.  
Spending Christmas with Springtrap and his family sounds great.  
"It is. I really wish I could bring you along. But I doubt that the queen would allow you to tag along with me"

I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't respond, nor did I notice the look that Goldie gave.  
"We're here" Goldies voice broke me out of my trance.  
"Let's go see if it's really about being able to go home" Erik said as he opened the doors.  
"We're here Ma'am, what do you need us for?" Mike said as he bowed for mother.

"Good to have you all here" She said as she talked to all of our staff.  
"Al you may have noticed, it's storming outside. I have looked at our options in regards of letting all of you go home for Christmas. Normally you would have a special schedule who has which shift when during Christmas"  
"I have unfortunate news for all of you. Regarding your safety when travelling, we have decided it would be best to keep you here for Christmas. Everyone who still want to go home once the storm is over, is allowed to indicate that they want to do so" Mother said.  
"I do however have some good news for the ones whose home is nearby. You are allowed to go home during Christmas, seeing as if you live nearby enough to walk home, you are allowed to do so if you desire"

"That means I can still go home" I heard Mike whisper to himself.  
"You are all dismissed" Mother announced.  
At that moment there was a lot of noise. Everyone was discussing what they were going to do now. But thanks to that, a lot of people went back to unpack again too.  
Mike walked over to mother.

"Does that mean that I can go home for Christmas Ma'am?" Mike asked.  
"Yes, you're allowed to go home" She responded.  
"May I ask for a favour?"  
"That depends on it"  
"May Erik come with me to celebrate Christmas? It's his first Christmas working in such a high place. It should be celebrated during Christmas"

"You're right. You're allowed to take Erik with you for Christmas" Dad answered before mother could.  
"May I suggest something?" Goldie asked dad.  
"Fred was talking about how he wanted to know more about the lives of the people under us. Would he be allowed to go with Mike and Erik? I mean, he goes with one of our best guards, so he's sure to be safe during that time"  
"You have a very good point there Goldie. I'm sure that Mike and Erik can protect him. He has my permission to go with Mike and Erik. What about you darling?" Dad said, turning to mother at the last part.

"I promise to take good care of him and to protect him with my life" Mike said.  
"He has to bring back a report on how it is between the low life. But then he may go if he so desires" Mother said.  
I was flabbergasted that this just happened, and that I'm allowed to celebrate Christmas with Mike, Erik and (most importantly for me) Springtrap.  
"Go pack some things so you're ready to go with them" Dad said to me.

"Yes sir!" I said as I sprinted towards my room to pack.  
I was in the middle of packing some clothes and one of my stuffed animals, when Mike, Erik and Goldie came in.  
"Are you alright Fred? You were gone so quick" Goldie said.  
"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I said as I tackle hugged him.

"Have fun" He said as he made no attempt to get me off, only returning the hug.  
"When are we going?" I asked, getting off of Goldie and helping him get up.  
"When you're finished packing. Erik and I are already packed" Mike said.  
"Lemme just... I'm ready!" I said as I tried to close my bag and succeeded.

"Come on. I'm going to show you two what an awesome Christmas looks like" Mike said as he walked with me and Erik on his heels.


	36. Surprise!

**Springtrap POV**

I was helping mom in the kitchen to prepare Christmas dinner, when the bell rang.  
"Spring, sweety. Can you please get the door?" Mom asked me.  
"Yeah, sure" I said as I put the spoon down.  
I walked over to the door. It was probably Jeremy, he wouldn't miss out on Christmas, even if it was storming outside.

"Hey Jeremy. O, no, hello Mike" I said as I realised it was Mike.  
"Come in" I said, quickly moving out of the way.  
"Hey Spring. I hope that you don't mind having brought a friend? It's his first Christmas here, and I really wanted him to have a good Christmas"  
"I'm sure no one would mind. The more the merrier, as mom always says" I said.

"But, who are you? If you don't mind me asking?" I asked the boy next to Mike.  
"I'm Erik. I'm the new servant of the royal family. I would have gone home for Christmas if it wasn't storming this hard, but I'm very happy that you're fine with me celebrating Christmas with you guys" Erik said.  
"You seem to fit right in with my family" I said with a giggle.  
"Hey Spring? Do you have some spare clothes we could borrow? I forgot to take a set of extra clothes with me"

"O yeah, sure. Follow me, I'll lend you some dry clothes" I said as I walked through the living room.  
"I don't think your clothes will fit them. They would be really oversized because you're way taller than them" William said.  
"Why don't you go back to the kitchen to continue helping mom prepare dinner. I'm sure I have some old clothes in my closet that would fit them way better"  
"If you say so..." I said, watching William drag Mike and Erik away.

"Hey mom, I'm back. What can I help you with?"  
"If you can finish the salad, that would be great. I only need the cucumbers to be washed and chopped up"  
"Of course, can you give me a cutting board? Then I'll chop them right up" I said as I took a knife from its holder.  
Mom put the chicken she had peen preparing in the oven. After she did that, she turned back to me.

"Who actually was at the door sweety? It didn't sound like it was Jeremy" Mom asked as she gave me a cutting board.  
"No, it was his older brother actually. And a friend that Mike brought with him" I said as I started to cut the cucumber.  
"O, how sweet of him" Mom said.  
"It is. And if you're done, you can go get some rest mom. I can finish it up in here"

"If you're sure sweety. Thank you" Mom said as she gave me a kiss at the end.  
I quickly finished all the tasks that had to be done to prepare dinner. The only thing that I hadn't done yet was the chicken. But it still had an hour to go, so I went back to the living room too.  
"The chicken is still in the oven, but the rest is done"  
"Great! Then we can go unwrap presents!" Plush yelled.  
"About that..." Mike started.

"I know it's not tradition, but may Springtrap please unwrap my present to him first?" Mike asked.  
"Hey! It's a bit from me too!" Erik said.  
"Okay fine, but can Springtrap please begin with our gift? It's quite important that it goes first" Mike asked again.  
"If it's that important, I don't see why not" Mom said.

"Is it this one?" I asked as I walked over to the giant box that was in the middle of the room.  
When I turned back to Mike and Erik, they were nodding vigorously.  
"Okay then, here goes nothing" I said as I turned back to the present.  
I lifted the lid off of the present, and what happened next scared me, but also made me extremely happy.

"Surprise!" Someone yelled as they jumped up from inside the present.  
All I saw at first was a blur of brown, orange and green. Then it stopped moving, and I could see who it was.  
"Fred!" I yelled as I tackle-hugged him with box and all.  
"I'm so happy you're here" I said, not caring that we were laying on the ground.  
He didn't seem to care that much either and hugged me back.

"Wait, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with your own family?" I asked Fred once I realised that his own family was probably celebrating Christmas themselves.  
"Mother let me join Mike, and we thought that he could give you the best Christmas present you could receive" He said as he wasn't letting me go.  
"Well, Mike did a very good job indeed. But how are you wearing my clothes?" I asked, now seeing that that was what gave the greenish blur.  
"Have you seen the weather outside? We had to lend them some old clothes. Not my fault your boyfriend really wanted your clothes" William said.  
  
"I hope you don't mind. Yours fitted me best anyway" He said as he sat up.  
"I saw how soaked Mike and Erik were when they arrived, I don't mind" I said as I stood up and helped Fred stand up too.  
While I was helping Fred get up, I saw William pointing at something from the corner of my eye.  
"Hey Trash-Rabbit! Look up!" Brian yelled at me, so I did.

"Hey Fred, look up" I said looking up myself.  
"O-Oh" He said, blushing lightly.  
"Well, I guess we can't back out from tradition..." He said.  
"May I?" I asked as I put my hand behind his head.

"Please" He whispered before he connected hislips to mine.  
O, how I had missed the feeling of them.  
"I'm so happy that you're here" I whispered as I hugged him.  
"I missed you too..." He said as he hugged me back.


	37. Amazing day

**Fred POV**

It had been an amazing day. Dinner was really good and the atmosphere there was very cozy. I had seen how happy they all were with the board games that Mike and I had given them. Jeremy and his and Mike's parents had arrived about an hour before dinner and they were very happy to see Mike again and to meet me and Erik. But now, it was time to go to bed. But because they hadn't counted on me and Erik, we had to sleep in someone's room, because there were only two room for two guests each. We had decided that Erik could share the guest room with Jeremy, I would go with Springtrap, and Mike went with William.

"Did you have fun today?" Spring asked as he hugged me from behind.  
"I did. Thanks for the fun day" I said as I gave him a kiss.  
"And thank you for the present. It's so much better than what I had hoped for" He said.  
"Talking about presents, I have one for you too" Spring said as he let go of me and took something from under his bed.

"I saw it, and couldn't resist buying it for you" He said as he gave me a little bag.  
I opened the bag to find a green, stuffed bunny that reminded me a lot of Springtrap.  
"Aww. I love it. Thank you" I said, hugging the stuffed bunny.  
"Good. A lovely plushie for a lovely bear"

"Let's just go to bed, alright?" I said as I laughed at how sappy Spring was at the moment.  
"Alright. I guess you're going to sleep in my shirt?" He asked as he got in his bed.  
"It's not my fault your clothes are so comfortable" I said as I got in with him.  
"You're lucky you're too sweet to say no to" Springtrap said as he wrapped his arms around me.

I smiled as I slowly fell asleep in Spring's arms.

The next morning William was the one to wake us up.  
"Wake up, mom's made us breakfast" He said as he softly shook Spring little bit.  
He did his best to let us wake up in peace. Unfortunately, this didn't last long.  
"William! Springtrap! It's snowing outside! Can you come and play with me? Please?" Plush yelled as he ran into Spring's room.

"I just woke Spring up sweetie. But if you really want to I guess I can come play with you" William said as he ruffled Plushtrap's hair.  
"Even though I haven't had the chance to eat anything yet" He whispered, more to himself then to anyone else.  
"I can come play with Plush so you can get some breakfast if you want" I said as I was already sitting up.  
"Don't you need to eat too?" He asked.

"I usually don't eat anything the first hour I'm awake. You can go eat something while I'll play with Plush"  
"Well... If you insist... Thank you. Have fun you two" He said as he went back downstairs.  
"Just let me get dressed in something warmer and then I'll come play with you okay?"  
"Okay. I'll go look for some mittens and a scarf for you" Plush said as he dashed away.

"Thank you for entertaining Plush for us. I'm *Yawn* not awake enough yet" Spring said as he still had his eyes closed.  
"No problem. Honestly, the moment he said it was snowing I wanted to go outside. It has been a really long time ago that I was able to play with snow, so I'm happy I get to do it again. And hey, making plush happy is a good bonus" I said as I looked through my bag.  
Luckily I did have some spare clothes I could wear that would keep me warm now that they're dry again.

"Have fun" Springtrap said as he turned around.  
"You too" I said as I walked out of his room to go play with Plush.  
"Fred! Here, I found these for you" Plush said as he ran up to me and handed me a pair of gloves and a scarf.  
"What are you two going to do sweethearts?" Spring's mom asked.

"We're going to play outside with the snow" Plush answered.  
"Plush really wanted someone to play with, and I was the one who's excitement matched Plush's" I said.  
"Have fun, I'll join you two when I'm done with breakfast" William said.  
"Me too" Mike said as he took a bite from his pancake.

"Alright, see you" I said as Plush and I stepped outside.  
"What do you want to do?" I asked Plush.  
"Let's build a snowman!"   
I agreed on that, and Plush and I went to build a snowman in their backyard.

After about half an hour we had finished the snowman.   
"We just need an carrot for the nose" Plushtrap said.  
"I got one for you" Mike said as he walked over to us and gave the carrot to Plush.  
Or at least... Mike tried to, when he got hit in the back of his head with a snowball.

"Who threw that?!" He demanded as he turned back around.  
William and Brian stood in the doorway as Brian pointed towards William.  
"Come here and feel my revenge!" Mike yelled as he started chasing William around.  
"O-oh" William said as he saw Mike rushing towards him and ran away for his own safety.

At that moment Erik and Springtrap came outside.  
"Morning Erik" I said as they approached me and Plushtrap.  
Springtrap clearly wasn't fully awake yet.  
"Morning sleeping beauty" I said as Springtrap put his head on top of mine.

"I'm ready to go back to the castle, what about you Fred?" Erik asked.  
"I didn't pack yet, but I don't have that much to pack back so I'll be done in a few minutes, no rush" I said.  
Springtrap yawned again, and sneaked his arms around my torso.  
"Is he always like this?" Erik asked Brian, who had come up to us.

"He normally is very sleepy in the morning, yes. But normally he's not this clingy"  
"Because now I have a boyfriend to hug, instead of a little shit who rudely wakes me up like you" Springtrap said.  
Brian got offended at that and went back inside.  
"Was that really necessary?" I asked Spring.

Before Springtrap could give and answer, William and Mike got back. William was shivering a bit, while Mike looked really proud of himself.  
"What happened?" Erik and I asked both of them.  
"Mike shoved snow down my shirt" William answered with one big shiver.  
"That's what you get for hitting me with a snowball!" Mike said.

"I already told you. It wasn't me. It was Brian"  
"Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that"  
"They're fighting like an old married couple" Erik said.  
That made both me and Spring laugh really loud.

Mike wanted to get angry at us too, but retained himself before he actually did.  
"Let's just get packed, we probably need to go back to the castle by now" He said, shaking his head and walking back inside.  
Spring, Erik and I shoot each other once last glance before we followed Mike back inside.  
We went our separate ways once we were near the bedrooms.

"It was amazing to have you here for Christmas" Spring said as he, once again, hugged me from behind.  
But this time, I wouldn't let it pass like that, and I turned myself around to hug Spring back.  
"It was amazing to spend Christmas with you too" I said as I nuzzled myself into Spring's chest.  
"When will we see each other again?" Spring asked.  
"It's kinda lonely when you're not here"

"I don't know, but I promise it won't be long" I said, missing Springtrap too when we're not near each other.  
"Are you coming Fred? Some of us have a shift we have to be back in time for" Mike said as he was getting impatient.  
"Says the one who chased someone around the entire farm for something he didn't even do" Erik said.  
"I'm coming! I'm coming! Sheesh, some of us have a boyfriend to say goodbye to okay?" I said as I let go of Spring and got over to Mike and Erik.

I gave Springtrap one last kiss before we went on our way back to the castle.


	38. Friendly war

"Finally home again" I said, walking through the gate.  
"It's so quiet over here. No offence to Springtrap and his family, they're amazing and really kind, but also quite loud" Erik said.  
"Says the one who's energy matched Plushtrap's" Mike said as he rolled his eyes.  
"Not my fault he understands me" Erik said as he elbowed Mike.

"Talking about it being quiet. It's too quiet here. Shadow and Goldie love the snow too and should be outside by now" I said, looking around for a clue of where they were.  
"Maybe they already did and went back inside again?" Erik opted.  
"No, they're over there with the others" Mike said as he pointed over to a piece of open land in the garden.  
We walked over to them to see what they were doing. Unfortunately, I didn't have the reflexes to stoop when Shadow started to throw snowball our way.

I wiped the snow off my chest and looked over at Shadow with a mischievous smirk.  
"O, it is on" I said as I made a snowball and threw it back at Shadow.  
"O hey! You guys are back! Come and help us" TiChi said once she noticed us too.  
"Why should I join you instead of my brothers?" I asked.  
"Because us girls are better than the boys" TiChi said.

"You do realise Fred's a guy too, right?"  
"Eh, he can count as a girl" Chica said.  
"No way! He's a Fazbear just like us!" Shadow yelled.  
"Or... We can form a new team with just the three of us. Than no one has to fight over any of us" Mike whispered to me and Erik.

"Alright TiChi" I said as I got some snow and walked over to her.  
"I made my choice" I said, now standing about 2 meters from her, with a snowball in my hands.  
"Whimp!" Shadow yelled from the other side.  
"Don't call him that!" Mike yelled and hit Shadow square in his face with a snowball.

Goldie looked down at our fallen brother.  
"Ten points for Mike!" He yelled over to us.  
"Since when do we have points?" Amy asked.  
"We don't. But now Mike knows how good he hit Shadow" Shade said.

"Back to the topic. Who do you choose Fred? I'm not trusting you with this snowball"  
"I choose... The staff" I said as I threw the snowballs at TiChi and Shade.  
I didn't hit Shade, but I got my point across, and that's what it was about.  
"Well then, I guess this can only go one way" Shadow said as he slowly got up.

"WAR!!!" he yelled and everyone started to throw snowballs across.  
We were all really in it, and both Goldie and I had build a little wall for our team to hide behind, leaving the girls completely in the open. It was to no surprise that they were the first ones to retreat into the warmth of the castle. At least, that's what all of us thought. But none of had noticed that Amy hadn't retreated, and actually had infiltrated into our 'hiding spot'.  
"Hello boys" She said with a sinister voice and a wicked grin.

"Want to help us defeat the others?" Erik asked her.  
"I wanted to defeat you three by myself, but I guess that joining you would mean a higher chance to win"  
"Sheesh, someone's competitive" Mike said with a laugh.  
"It's what happens when you grow up surrounded by boys" She said and threw a snowball to Shade.

With the help of Amy it was quite an easy win for the four of us, but we're not complaining. We won, and all of us had a lot of fun.  
"Let's go back inside and get ourselves some hot chocolate" Goldie opted.  
"Good idea" I said, trying to get most of the snow of off me.  
"What have you been up to?" Dad asked when we entered the main halls.

"What happened to you?" Dad asked once all of us were inside the castle halls.  
"Snowball fight. Didn't Chica or TiChi tell you?" Shadow answered for all of us.  
"Not really. They just asked for a cup of hot Chocolate and went to their room" Dad said.  
"O, well, we had a snowball fight between the girls and the boys when Fred, Mike and Erik came back" Goldie explained.

"We joined as our own team, and eventually won" Erik said with a grin.  
"You guys cheated" Shadow said.  
"How so?" Dad asked.  
"Amy joined us because her teammates got cold and went back inside" Mike said.

"Who cares who won? We all had fun, didn't we?" Shade and I said.  
"Yeah" We got as a response, some were happy, other were more in a 'I guess so' tone.  
"Let's just get some hot chocolate and leave this bickering behind, alright?" Amy said.  
"Yes Ma'am" Shadow responded and ran away towards the kitchen.

"I barely did anything" Amy said as she followed Shadow with her eyes.  
"You're scary when you're angry. He probably wanted to avoid an angry Amy" Shade said.  
"Let's just get some hot chocolate. I'm freezing" Goldie said as he turned around to walk to the kitchen.  
Together we walked to the kitchen, to find that Shadow already had a cup of hot chocolate and that he had ordered some for us, which were in the making right now.


	39. Meeting Spring

It was slowly beginning to become Spring. Talking about Spring, I would like to see him again. I haven't seen him for about two weeks now. But I don't even know if I can go out today. Only Shade and Amy would come over. Chica and TiChi couldn't come today, so I couldn't use her as an excuse to go into town. Maybe I could join Goldie and Shade, or maybe Amy and Erik would be fine with it.  
"Well, if I won't ask them, I won't know what their answer would be" I said to myself as I got up from my bed.

I walked out of my room as I was already wearing more formal clothes than my pyjama's.  
"Good morning Fred" Erik said as he walked by.  
"Good morning to you too. How are you doing?"  
"I'm doing great, thanks. O, your dad needs you for something, he's in the throne room" Erik said before practically bounced off to somewhere.

I walked over to the throne room, to find not only my dad and the occasional guards, but also my brothers, and Shade and Amy to be there.  
"Erik said you needed me for something?" I asked, noticing that mother was nowhere in sight.  
"Yes, I want to talk to you about something. Please come sit here" Dad said, patting on the spot next to him.  
I sat down next to him, and looked up to him, waiting for him so say why he wanted to talk to me.

"So... I've heard that you have a boyfriend" Dad said.  
"How did you know?" I asked.  
"I have my resources. But that's not the point"  
"What is the point then?"  
"I would like to meet him"

I didn't know how to react to that, so I began to stutter.  
Mike saw me struggling to answer, so he came over and answered for me.  
"He lives in town, so in order to do that we would have to go into town. Preferably undercover" Mike said.  
"We can do that" Dad said.

"Wait, for real?" I asked.  
"Yeah, your mother isn't here today, so we're free to go" Dad said.  
"In fact, she won't be here for the rest of the weekend, so we can go out for dinner if you guys want that"  
"Well, that's good that she told us that she would be away" Shadow said with sarcasm.

"But I have one problem" Dad said.  
"That is?" My brothers and I asked in sync.  
"I don't know what I should wear so to not gain to much attention"  
"I'm sure Shadow can help with that" Goldie said.

"Why me?"  
"Because you're the most fabulous one out of the three of us" I pointed out, understanding what Goldie was getting at.  
"And otherwise you can ask Erik for help, he's really good with fashion" Mike said.  
"What do I need to help with?" Erik asked, not having paid attention apparently.

"We're going undercover into town, but dad doesn't know what he should wear" Goldie said.  
"We're going into town?" Erik asked.  
"Yes, dad wants to meet my boyfriend, but he lives in the village" I said.  
"O, can I help you too? After I helped your dad with his outfit? Please?"  
"Alright. You can help me too if you want to so badly"

"Hey Fred, maybe you should inform Spring about your dads visit to him" Foxy said.  
"Good idea, I'll send him a letter"  
I walked towards the owlery, only for Goldie to follow me.  
"Hey Goldie, do you need anything?"

"Not really. Just my occasional moments of missing Freddy, and then I don't want to be alone"  
"I understand. It's still weird without him around" I said as I opened the door to the owlery.  
"Do you want a hug?" I asked with open arms once we were inside.  
"Yeah, I do actually" Goldie said as he gave me hug.

After that we made a letter and send it to Spring. He had proposed to meet at the theatre, so we could watch a show, and in the meantime he and dad could get to know the other a bit.  
Once I read Springtrap's response, Goldie and went back to the others to tell them the plan.  
"So he is going to arrange a special show just for us to watch?" Goldie asked, reading the letter as he was walking.  
"Yeah, he thought it would be a fun thing to do, they didn't have many shows today anyway... So there's way more than enough time to set up a show just for us"

"That's very kind of him"  
"You really do have an amazing boyfriend" Goldie said, smiling over at me.  
"Yeah, I do. Although yours definitely isn't bad either" I said, elbowing Goldie.  
We talked about our boyfriends a bit, and why we love them so much, when we arrived back at the throne room.

"And, what did he think about meeting your dad?" Mike asked.  
"He'd be glad to meet him, and he said we could come watch a show that he would set up just for us"  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go change so we can go!" Erik said as he sprinted away to his room to change.  
"But... Spring said we could come at 16:00, it's only around 13:50 or something right now" I said, but it was too late already, Erik was out of hearing range.

"Well, apparently we're going into town before we go see Springtrap" Shadow said, taking his leave too.  
"It seems like you know somewhere to go to first in the village" Dad said, watching Shadow run away too.  
"Yeah, there's a lot of fun things to do. Maybe we can go into town before we go see Spring. We wouldn't want to disappoint Shadow and Erik, now would we?" Amy asked with a manipulative voice and fluttering eyes.  
"I don't see why not" Dad said as he stood up and walked towards the doors.

"Come on,let's get ready so we can leave" Dad said as he beckoned us to come so we couldchange too.


End file.
